


Centuries

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Death, Cheating, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Gen, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Protected Sex, Regret, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, chocking, lying, mention of cheating, mention of manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: A year after the Readers death, she finds herself in a field with no memory of how she go there. Soon she is reunited with the Winchesters and finds out that she has been alive for nearly a year. Certain things starts to trigger some bits and pieces of memory that all point to the archangel Michael. Who is still trapped in the crystal. Michael is haunted by what he did to the Reader and wishes he were dead. But when the Reader runs off, she sets out to find the rogue angel responsible for her wiped memories and what they were up to and why it was about trying to free Michael.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Michael!Dean/Reader, Michael!Dean/You
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27





	1. One

You know, nothing really prepares you for death. You can face it many times and beat it but, there will always be that one time where it just creeps up on you. Then boom. Black. You're gone. Either you go up or you go down. 

I ended up doing both. 

The last few moments of my life I remember so clearly.

I was in that field with Sam and we were fighting angels and trying to save Dean. Trying to break him free from Michaels hold. But I knew I wouldn't make out of this once that angel grabbed hold of me. Once my body had passed through the Gates of Heaven, I saw darkness for a brief moment then I saw heaven. My soul slowly turned into my human form. I saw a few angels standing there and then, something happened. Something dark and something powerful took hold of me and pulled me from heaven.

I felt myself being dragged further and further from the pure and clean energy I felt in Heaven. I felt myself being pulled down to something much more darker and much more sinister. Then it stopped. I was able to open my eyes and find that I was in my body. A body that should not exist at this point because it became tiny little molecules when it passed through Heavens gate. 

Then Crowley showed up. Of course Crowley had something to do with this. He was always up to something. He sat down and told me he that he was able to recreate my human body with a simple spell so that my soul, which was all dark and twisted now, would be able to enter. I knew I was better off dying at the hands of Michael once I learned I was demon.

As time went on, I did my duty as a demon and then I learned to love it. I became a better torturer. I enjoyed torturing poor unfortunate souls. I made those hard to make deals with those hard to make humans. Billionaires. Millionaires. Celebrities. CEOs. I worked my way up the demonic ladder in hopes of being Crowleys right hand. Then I would over throw him and rule Hell. 

Then, I was summoned to the crossroads. 

As a crossroads demon, you had to say yes to whatever a Winchester wanted. Crowleys rule. But I just couldn't. Dean wanted to make a deal. Of course he asked for an exchange. My life for his. But I knew better. I knew that once I was human again, I would do whatever it took to get Dean back. So I did what I did. I lead him on and pulled his blade on myself. I could see the pain and horror on his face as I drove the blade into my chest. 

Finally, everything was dark. I could finally rest. 

Or so I thought.

I open my eyes and see that I am laying down in a field. I sit up and instantly grab my side. Blood is slowly spilling out. I take the flannel I am wearing and press it to the wound. The wound is right above the mark that Michael put on me. Why is that still there? I ask myself. I look around and there are few bodies next to me. Clearly they were demons given there's an angel blade in my hand. It's not the sight that gets me all tripped up, It's the fact that I'm alive. Alive, human, and I have no idea in hell how I got back.

I painfully stand up and try and make myself move but, the pain in my side is killing me. I lay back down and feel something in my pocket. I reach in there, wincing at the pain that I now feel all over my body. I pull out a phone. Theres a few missed calls and texts from someone I don't even know but, they clearly know me. I unlock the phone and dial the only person I can trust. 

"Hello," a gruff voice answers.

"Cas?" It's getting hard to breathe now. "It's me. It's YN. I need your help." 

Within the hour, I literally crawled my way to the nearest highway with Cas's help. He said he would meet me at the closest mile marker and to just sit near it. By the time I get there, I look down at my flannel and know I lost more blood. I'm starting to get dizzy and pray that Cas is driving fast. I begin to think I may die a second time.

I am just about to pass out thinking about Dean when I hear a vehicle approaching. I force my eyes open to see Cas's truck pull up and him rush out. His trenchcoat flowing behind him. He's by my side in seconds. Already assessing the wound. A wound I have no memory of getting.

"This might hurt when I touch it," He says placing a cold hand on my wound. I suck in a deep breath as a sharp pain bolts through my body. The pain is gone and I can breath again. "How did this happen?" Cas asks helping me up. 

"I don't know," I answer. I really wish I knew. "The last thing I remember was killing myself to keep Dean from making a dean with me. Did you tell him about me?" I can't imagine what Dean would feel when he saw me again. Had he moved on? Had he found someone new? 

Cas shook his head. "No," he says looking around. "He and Sam are on a case and have been out of reception for most of the day. Even if I had a way, I wouldn't. Not until I made sure."

"Right," I say raising my arm up to Cas. A good old fashioned 'Are you human?' test. "Give me you best."

Cas turns to walk away. "I don't need to check. When I touched you and knew that you were human right away." 

I smile and follow him back to his truck. "That's right, Angels can tell who is human and who isn't." I open the passenger door and slip on in. "Cas," I say softly. "I really don't know how I got hurt. I don't even know how I am even alive. I should be dead dead." 

Cas looks at you. "We will figure it out once we get back to the bunker." 

"The Michael mark, did you get anything from it? Does he know I'm back?" I need to know. Since I was dead before everything finished. "Or was Sam successful with that crystal thing?" I really hope he was otherwise I was in for a treat with the Archangel.

"Sam was able to trap Michael and he hid it in a box to keep demons and angels and witches out and dropped it in the deepest parts of the ocean." Cas stopped talking and starts to drive.

We sit in silence for most of the drive until Cas starts talking again. "Dean never moved on." He says. "He hides it really well but, when he's not hunting and he starts to drink, we notice it. He's too occupied trying to find a way to get you back."

I sit there already knowing deep down Dean wouldn't stop if he knew there was a slight chance at finding me. "How long has he been doing this?" I ask looking at my hands. There was still blood on them. I'm kind of scared to know the answer but I really need to know. 

"A year," Cas says. "A lot has happened too. Lucifer broke free. He slept with a human which resulted in a nephilim who isn't anything like Lucifer at all. We somehow managed to kill Lucifer. Dean has been non stop hunting these last few weeks as it's almost the anniversary of your death."

A year? I think to myself. It feels like I've been here all along. I pull out the phone I used to call Cas with. "This is the only thing I have connecting me to the what happened. Once we figure that out maybe I can take Dean out for a small vacation somewhere."

The rest of the drive is silent. I want to get back to the bunker. I want to see Dean. I want to tell him he was stupid for not moving on. I want to get back to what normal of life I had before all of this. But what would I do if he had moved on? I suddenly begin to think. What if he did and was forced to choose between his new love and me. I shake my head and just focus on the now. I lean my head back and close my eyes. 

Once I'm asleep I see things that are confusing. A cabin that looks all too familiar. A person that looks all too familiar. A conversation that plays in my head that makes my heart race and my side sting. Could this be the person that stabbed me? That's a real possibility. That same person kept saying a name over and over again. That same person kept pointing and referring to a newly made vessel. 

"Michael!" I snap my eyes open to see Cas had pulled over. He's looking at me with a hand resting on my shoulder. I am drenched in sweat and my heart is still racing. The slight sting in my side fades away.

"YN, are you okay? You were breathing pretty hard and shaking." Cas leans back into his seat. "Was it a nightmare?"

I rub my face, "I don't know," I answer finally. "It had something to do with Michael though. Cas how long until we reach the bunker? I really need a shower before we tackle this." I also need to test that mark once I'm alone.

"We are a few minutes from it," Cas answers and puts the truck back into drive. "Sam called. They are back at the bunker right now unloading their gear."

I look up at Cas. "Did you tell Sam about me?" I really hope he didn't but, I also didn't care if he did. 

"No, I didn't," Cas says taking a deep breath. Something is off. "The last couple months have been hard on him. Maggie was found dead in the woods. Throat slashed open. Telling him that Dean's girlfriend is back from the dead would be hard on Sam."

My heart stops. Maggie? Dead? How? Maggie was my best friend in the whole world after I killed Ketch. She was always there for me and really wasn't afraid to tell me what she thought. Unless I was injured then she would tread lightly because I was the worst patient ever. I'm sure there were times when she wanted to kill me.

"Poor Sam," I say. I remember they were close too. I knew they liked each other but, they never told each other. I wonder if they ever did before she died. "He wasn't the one who found her was he?" I hope to God that he didn't. 

"No, he wasn't. It was another hunter who was staying with the boys." Cas says pulling into the bunker. "Dean wouldn't even let him see her body. It was horrible. But we gave her the hunters funeral that she deserved."

My heart races as I see the impala and I smile. I never thought I would see that beauty again. Then, I see Dean and a young boy walk out of the bunker. The boy smiles and laughs making Dean smirk a bit. It makes your heart melt with happiness. "Cas, you said he didn't move on," I say as he parks a bit away from the Impala. "That right there is moving on. He looks happy with that boy. Who is he?"

"Jack Kline. Lucifers Son. Dean's a good father figure for him and Jack looks up to him." Cas gets out of the truck.

I put my hand on the door handle and hesitate for a second. It's not everyday you come back to life mysteriously. Unless you're a Winchester. But I wasn't one. I close my eyes and say a small prayer of sorts and say screw it. I open the door and step out into the Kansas heat.

"Hey Cas," Deans voice sent shivers down my spine. I missed the sound of his voice and how it always made me feel. Weak in the knees and safe. "Whos your friend...?" His voice trails off when he sees me. He hands the boy, Jack, the bag in his hands and makes his way towards me. 

"I know what this must look like," I say holding my hands out. I have no idea what Dean was planning on doing. I can't be too prepared given he has thrown me up on a wall in a very not so sexy manner. "I don't know how I came back. I woke up in a field and I called Cas who came and saw that I'm clearly human." 

Dean ignores all that I say. He gets to me and grabs my hands and pulls me towards him. I don't have time to think about what is happening because the next second Dean has his lips pressed to mine. I melt right into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. This kiss is emotional for the both of us. I can feel both of our tears mixing together. Dean walks me back against the truck. His hands trail from hips up to my face. Leaving goosebumps through my clothes. I let out a small sigh. 

Dean pulls back enough to look me in the eyes. There are a few stray tears lingering in the corner of his eyes. They make his green eyes shine though. "I just needed to make sure this wasn't dream." He pulls a stray hair out of my face and the feel of his hand resting on my cheek makes me close my eyes. I can stay in this moment forever. Even if this were a nightmare, it would have been the best kind.

"Who is she?" I heard Jack ask. His voice is higher than the rest of the guys. 

I open my eyes to see that not only Cas and Jack are watching but, Sam was out too. There is both happiness and sadness in his eyes. Cas was right not to tell him about me before. Dean pulls me into his side and walks me over to them. "Jack, this is YN YLN," Dean kisses the side of my head. His lips linger there and I know he's taking in my scent. 

"I thought you were dead," Jack says looking you over. He was skinny looking kid with long ragged hair that matched his green eyes. 

"Didn't seem take," I answer smiling at him. I think I might like this kid too. "So, you're Lucifers kid. You don't look like you're one."

"I had to grow up fast. My mother told me it wouldn't be safe for me as baby." Jack answers. 

Thunder is heard in the distance. I didn't realize that there was storm rolling in. "Let's head on in." Dean begins to walk me inside. His arm tightens around me and I know that he's still thinking that this could still be a dream. Again, if this were a dream or nightmare, it's the best kind. It's been the happiest I've been in a long time.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has some dirty memories from her dream sex with Michael. The Reader and Dean share a passionate reunion after sharing feelings of being scared that this was dream. The Reader then learns how long she has been back for and gets a name from the time she can’t seem to remember

I shower until the water runs ice cold. Reluctantly, I turn the water off and grab hold of a and dry off. Before I wrap up in it, I stare at the mark that was left by Michael over a year ago. You would think that maybe, just maybe that it wouldn't show up when I came back. I hesitate to touch it and when I do, nothing happens. I'm not sure weather to be happy or sad as I think back to that dream. Well, it wasn't a dream according to Cas, It was the real deal. 

I think about how Michael had me pushed up on the wall as his lips were pressed to mine. I think of how at the snap of his fingers, I was naked sitting on top of him. I think how he pushed me down on the couch and ripped his pants off and was inside of me in seconds. I close my eyes as I remember the rough thrusts of Michaels hips and the digging of my nails into his back. Almost identical to the way Dean had thrust into me but there had been inhuman force. 

I snap out of day dream and wrap up in the towel and walk out of the bathroom. I make my way to my old room. A room that I barely remember. I enter the room to find that it's been left the same way I remember leaving it. I go to the wardrobe and pull out a tshirt and pants and throw them on. This isn't the time to day dream, I need to figure out how the hell I am even alive and how long I've been alive for. 

Walking down the hallway, I pass Dean room. I see him sitting on his bed just staring into space. He looks like hell and I know he blames himself for it all. Saying yes to Michael lead to me killing myself. But we needed that win that day and it backfired in true Winchester form. Dean notices me and smiles. I walk in and sit on the bed next to him. I take his hand in mine and hold it tight.

"I haven't had decent sleep in the last few days and I am tired as hell," Dean lifts my hand up and kisses it. "But, I am scared as fuck to fall asleep and wake up and know that all of this could be a dream."

I smile at him knowing that I feel the very same way. "If this were a dream, Dean Winchester," I use my free hand to cup his face. "Nightmare or not, it's the best dream to have." I lean in and softly kiss him. Dean takes his free arm and wraps it around me and lays us down on the bed. I wiggle my way up. Dean gets a confused look on his face. "The door silly," I close the door and come back and straddle. "Don't need to go scarring your baby brother or Cas or Jack do we now?" 

Dean is leaning back just staring at me. I slowly take my shirt off and watch as his eyes rake over what bare skin there is. He slowly lifts his hands to my skin and feels every inch of my stomach and back. He unclasps the bra and removes it and looks at my bare breasts. He takes his hands and squeezes them, making my head roll to the sound. I give a small hum and hang my head back when I feel him take one in his mouth. I smile as Dean sucks and licks my nipple making it hard under his grip. 

Deans arms are around me the moment I sigh his name. He lays me down on the bed and I can see his dick pressed hard up on his jeans. I need it inside of me. I need to feel him thrusting inside of me again. It's been so fucking long since I've felt it. Instead of taking his pants off, Dean undoes my pants and slowly pulls them off along with my underwear. I am very aware of how wet I am with the air blowing around the room from the ceiling fan. Dean notices and gives a lustful smirk. 

"I love to see that I still have this affect on you," He kneels down and kisses my leg from the knee to my thigh. When he gets to my thigh, I am aching so bad for him my legs shake. "Now let's test the waters, shall we?" Deans hand touches my folds and he begins to rub slow but firm. I grab my breasts and give them a squeeze. Then he slips in one finger making me sigh again.

"Oh so wet for me," Deans is soft and rough. He teases a second and third finger as he wiggles the one finger inside me around. It's making me squirm. 

"Please," I whisper as my hands squeeze my breast again. "Dean, please."

"Please what?" His firm voice asks.

"Fuck me with your fingers." I gasps as his one finger starts toying around with my g-spot. "Make me cum all over your hand." Fuck, I missed this. I missed the feeling of being wanted. I missed the feel of being had by someone that loves me. I missed this part of being alive. As if reading my mind, Dean inserts two more fingers and begins to push and pull in and out. I sigh and let our a soft moan. 

It doesn't take long before I am clawing at the sheets and arching my back. I whimper softly, pleading to cum but, Dean doesn't let me. Instead he teases me by getting me as close as I can and then stopping. I sigh dramatically each time only to hear him chuckle. "You're impossible," I tell him. Then I fell him go down on me and I squeak. 

I reach down and hold his face in place as he fucks me with his tongue and sucks on my clit. My hips begin to rise up and down as I feel myself start tightening up. I wrap my legs around Deans neck to keep him place and to press him deeper into me. I grip his hair tight as my soft moans become louder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I yelp loudly as he inserts two fingers. Now, I am being fucked by both his tongue and fingers. It can't get better than that. My breathing is started to become ragged and I'm practically yelling for Dean to not stop. To keep going. Then I cum.

"Oh my fucking God, Dean," I scream as he continues to thrust his fingers in me and lick up the results of my orgasm. I let my head fall back as I come off my high. I close my eyes when I feel Dean start to kiss up my body and reach my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and smirk against his lips. "Your turn." I push him over and rip open his pants and pull both pants and under down. His dick springing up to life. 

Dean rolls over and I hear him rummaging in a side drawer. He sits up and I see the condom package in his hands. I take it from him and rip it open and slowly roll it over his length. He groans as I do. Feeling myself get wet all over again, I stand up and sit over him and slowly lower myself on his length until he was balls deep inside of me. 

I slowly start to move my hips up and down while making eye contact with him. He throws his head on the bed. "Fuck," he groans. His hands grabbing my hips and slamming me down on him. Making me yelp. I have no time to react to what happens next.

Dean pulls me down and wraps his arms around me. He rolls us over to where he's on tops of me. He sits up and pulls my hands from my chest and pins them above me. With a wicked grin and a sexy raised eyebrow, he slowly pulls out and teases the both of us with just the tip. Then he slams himself back in making me moan and scream at the same time.

Dean continues this until he raises my leg up onto his shoulder. Be both make eye contact at the sudden change in angle and position. He start to thrust deep, hard, and fast. Fucking me right into the mattress. We both are mess of moans, groans, screams, grunts, the whole bit. Then a few deep thrusts later, Dean yells out my name and I scream out his.

We lay there on the bed. Dean has his arms around me. "I'm convinced that this is my own personal heaven now," Dean says into my hair. His voice is soft and I know he's about to crash soon. I chuckle and roll over and give him a light kiss on the lips. His eyes are closed but I see him smile a bit before he starts to breath deeply. 

I roll out of the bed and realize my legs feel like jello. Dean will be proud to know that he fucked me to the point that my legs were shaking afterwards. I look around the room for my clothes and get dressed. I smooth out my hair and make my way out of the room to the kitchen to make me some food. 

"Wow," I hear Sams voice enter the kitchen after me. "I'm surprised you can still walk after all of that. Where's Dean?" I'm surprised too, I think. I am even sore down there too. But, it's a good sore. The one that makes getting fucked hard worth it.

"Sleeping," I say pulling out stuff to make a sandwich. "Do you know where Cas is? I need to look at my side again. I still have the mark Michael gave me for some reason." 

Sam nods. "Cas and Jack dipped out when they started to hear you and Dean. Not sure if they will be back tonight. What did Dean say about it?" 

"I don't think he saw it," I say putting the finishing touches on my sandwich. "If he saw it then he chose not to say anything." I take a bite and just marvel at the taste of the food. Almost better than the sex I just had. I reach back into the fridge and pull out two bottles of beer. I crack one open and I also marvel at the taste of it. It felt like forever since I had real food and a good beer. 

"So," Sam says pulling out the phone I gave him. "I got a hit off the phone. The person you were talking to, their name doesn't exist so it's a total fake but, you kept calling them Hezekiah."

I sudden get this sharp pain in my head when he says that name. I grab my head and close my eyes. I start to see a figure with dreads and dark skin. As fast as the pain came it left. I realize I am sitting on the ground with my head in between my knees. Sam is by me. 

"Are you okay?" He asks worried. "You just collapsed out of no where."

I rub my head a bit to make sure the pain is really gone. "I think so," Sam helps me up. "I know that name for some reason." I think back on that name. Its really familiar. Then I remember that moment I'm grabbed in the field trying to get Dean back from Michael. The angel that grabbed me was the same Hezekiah that Michael called out.

"Do you remember the name of that angel that Michael yelled at to get through the gate?" I ask Sam.

"No not really. Why?"

"It's the same damn fucking angel," I take a drink of my beer again. "Anything else?" 

Sam slides the phone over to me. "Just that it's hard to track the number you had been texting or calling for the past year. So I hard reset it and made it even harder to track. Oh and new number too."

"What?" I ask staring at Sam and I pick up the phone. I want to make sure I heard him right before freaking out. 

"I said it's harder to track now and you have a new number." Sam says looking back at me before he tries to leave the kitchen.

"No," I say walking around the island. "What you said before that. For how long I'd been in contact with this bitch."

It finally clicks in Sam's head. "You've been back for a year."

That right there. I've been back that long. No memory but a name. A name when it was said, caused my head to hurt like I was being tortured. I hold the phone up and know that some of the answers that I needed were erased but maybe for a good reason. If this phone had been its original state who knew if I was already being tracked here. Cas needs to get back here so that he can try and dig deep into my brain.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Dean go out after learning from Cas that she is on both Heavens and Hells most wanted list. They are then cornered by a few demons where they learn about another missing piece of the Readers missing memories. One that has both Dean and Reader agreeing that Sam mustn’t know about.

"A whole fucking year?!" Dean asks the next morning. He sits up in bed and tousles his hair. If he weren't too annoyed and upset, I would have found the action sexy and hot. But I don't, also doesn't mean I'm not turn on by it. "And you didn't think to wake me up with this information?" 

I take a deep breath. Understand what he's saying. I should have woken him up but, to be honest, I was more focused on what I was feeling when I found out I had been back for a full on year. "According to what Sam found on the phone," I say rolling out of bed. Before I get dressed, I turn back to Dean. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You actually looked really peaceful sleeping." 

When I came back to the room, I had seen how peaceful he looked. Even when I was living the first time around...wow, I never knew I would ever have a thought like that. Dean rarely ever saw rest like that. It could have been the sex. It could have been seeing me alive and somewhat well. It could have been a combination of both. 

Dean nods his head and rolls out of bed. I bite my lip as I see his entire figure. "I did sleep good," He turns back to me and smiles at me. Then he notices me staring at him. Dean leans over the bed and eyes the black underwear I'm wearing under his tshirt. "You know," he tugs at the hem of the shirt and elastic of the underwear. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

I smile and playfully push his hand back. "Not now," I pull some pants on and throw my hair up in a hair tie. Turning back around dean is in my favorite red button up shirt. That damn red shirt did things to me and made me feel things that are just as dirty as the sex last night. 

"Well, now that's hot." Dean's dressed and pulls me into his arms. "Maybe we can get you some fake glasses and you can teach me a few lessons." His voices purrs against my skin and I am very tempted to rip my clothes off and shove Dean on the bed. But I can't. Not this time at least. We have so much to do and get onto. 

"Sweetheart," I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "When all of this over and I get a years worth of memories back, you can have me in whatever way and shape you want." I plant a soft and gentle kiss on his lips.

"I guess we should get those memories back then huh?" Dean gives my ass a little squeeze before pushing away from me. "What do you say we get some food?"

We head to the kitchen to hear Sam talking to Cas. When we enter the Kitchen we see the two of them huddled up while Jack sat a few feet from them looking at a book. He looks confused and interested at the same time. Cas looks up and stops talking.

"What's up?" I ask sitting across from Jack but the questions is aimed at Cas and Sam. They continue to look at me and not say anything. Dean picks it up too.

"Dragons are real?" Jack looks up at me with his eye brows knitted together.

"Yes," I say. "They kidnap virgins and the only way they can be killed is by a blade they forge." I take the book from him and close it. "Go to my room, its down that hall and the third door on the left. There will be better books in there for you to choose from. Grab The Lightning Thief and read it."

Jack gets up and does what I say. Once he was gone Cas sighs. "He should be reading up on all the Lore he can."

"He's a child Cas," I say. "Let him enjoy something fun." I turn towards the angel and younger Winchester. "Now, what's up that you guys had to stop talking in hushed tones. It sure has something to do with me. Let's get it all out in the open now." 

It's quiet for a while. My heart races because if it was something I did and because I won't remember it, then I don't know what I would do to even forgive myself. Dean must have seen my worry because he is sitting next to me. Cas and Sam look at each other and Sam nods.

Cas takes a deep breath before speaking. "I over heard something on Angel radio," Another deep breath. "That both angels and demons are looking for you. Apparently they have had you on their radar since you came back last year. They want to know how and why. It is not pretty."

I let out a shaky breath. "Well they can get in line until we figure that out." I get up to get my blood moving. Dean attempts to grab my hand but, I push it away. "I need to get out of here and get some air." I start to feel dizzy. What did I do to get on heavens and hells most wanted list? I get to the top of the stairs and realize that Dean has my hands and his turning me towards him.

"I can't let you go out there," he says. "Not with a giant target on your back. You're on a wanted list. If any of them get you, it won't be pretty. They will torture you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

I stare at Dean. I see the worry on his face. He must see the fear on mine. "You're not my parent. Dean," I whisper. "I'm full grown ass woman who can't breath in here," My voice raises through clenched teeth. "So let me go so I can get some air or I will kick your ass."

Dean drops my hands and ushers me out the door. Once outside, I put my hands on my knees and just breath. Dean standing beside me rubbing my back. "I'm sorry," He says kneeling down to look at me. "Where should we go?" He rattles the impala keys in his hands.

Within the hour, we are parked in a alley way about to rip our clothes off when there is tapping on the window. We both sigh in annoyance. I slide off Deans lap and fix up my hair and see not one but, four people standing in the alley. I look at Dean who is getting the same vibe I am. Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out two angel blades. 

"Probably not the best idea," he says as he slides a blade over to me. 

"Best idea in the moment," I open the door and step out and smile at the group of demons. "What do we owe for this visit?" I give a taunting smile. The kind of smile I remember using in Hell to get what I wanted when I was a demon. Dean notices and looks me up and down. 

"Crowley wants your head." one of the two females say.

"Of course he does," I say keeping the taunting smile. But what for? I wondered. "And why is that, again?" I ask. 

The demons laugh. A male demon steps forward. "Don't play stupid."

"Hey!" Dean points his blade and the male stops talking. "If anyone calls YN stupid or any other names, I will be sending you back to Crowley in a tiny USPS box."

The demons look at each other. The female who spoke before, well, she walks up to me. I continue to keep my taunting smile but, from the corner of my eye I see Deans body stiffen up. "All those deals you made as a demon, all those souls that were rightfully Crowley's, have been null and void since you came back. So he's a little pisses and want's your he for it but according to the self righteous dicks they want you for information on a rogue angel you've been in cahoots with."

I loose my smile and look at Dean. I don't care about the deals being voided by whatever, what I do care about is the fact I was working with a rogue angel. Then something clicks in the back of my brain. "Hezekiah," I say under my breath. 

"Ahhh yes, that's his name. The same dick that sicked you on that poor hunter chick a while back. Sliced her throat and almost bled her dry. Into a hikers camel back." She smiles wickedly and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"What?" I can barely get my voice out. I can hear Cas's words echo in my head from the day before. Maggie had been found with a throat slashed. In the woods. I look at Dean who is looking at me, there's a realization on his face when he connects the dots too. Sam mustn't know. I look back at the demon licking my lips. 

"Prove it," Dean says to the demons. "Prove that it was her if you're so sure that it was her."

The demon laughs and stalks towards Dean. Making your already on edge body and mind even more on edge. I turn a bit so that I don't loose sight of the other three demons standing with weapons in their hands. "We don't have to prove anything to you," She get's too close for my liking but I don't move. I watch as the demon pulls an angel blade out and draws the tip of it up his arm to his cheek. "Farid," she calls to the male demon who basically called me stupid. "Grab YN, take her Crowley. I might have a little fun with the Winchester."

Having a flashback of that time in the field before I died going through the gates of Heaven. Everything starts to move in slow motion. I turn to see the demon, Farid, run towards me. From the corner of my eye I see Dean spin the female demon around and stab her with her own blade. She lights up and falls to the ground. I focus on the demon charging me and simply side step away and grab his arm and push him on the wall. I drive my blade into the middle of his back and watch as his body lights up. I watch as his body falls to the ground and the blood spills out of his body.

I turn to see the other two demons smoke out, leaving their vessels behind. Dean and I go and check to see if they are alive but, sadly they are not. I sit back and start to breath deeply. I feel that my body is starting to relax and my heart pace quickens. I close my eyes and try to forget what the demon told us. I did not kill Maggie. I wouldn't kill my best friend. I hope to God that I didn't. Sam will never forgive me I did. 

I feel Deans hand on mine and I open my eyes. "Hey, you wouldn't kill Maggie. You want to know why I know that? You and her were always joined at the hip, the best of friends." I know Dean is trying to help but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"And if I did?" I ask letting tears fall. I can't stop thinking about it. Something deep inside me was telling me that its true. And if I did, Sam will most likely kill me. 

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Dean brushes the tears away. Dean helps me up and leads me back to the Impala. "We will have Cas try and search hard for that forgotten memory." I nod and hug my arms around myself and close my eyes.

"We don't tell Sam about this at all," I say and see Dean nod in agreement. 

Once we are back at the bunker and are inside, Cas tells us that Sam went out with Jack on a supply run. Which makes everything better. Dean catches Cas up to speed and I head to the room 7B. I stood in the door way as I remember Michael, in Deans body, sitting at the table strapped to wires. I remember that some hours before that he had stabbed me after kidnapping me. 

Take a deep breath and walk into the room and grab rope and a chair. I turn to see both Dean and Cas standing in the door way. I hold the rope out and Dean approaches me and takes the rope. I sit in the chair and let him tie me up. One the way back I told Dean he would need to tie me down because for some reason if something were to snap in my head and I went into some robot killer mode, the both of us were protected. 

"Okay," Dean steps aside. Cas walks up behind me and places two hands on both sides of head. 

"Here goes nothing," Cas says. I feel a wave of energy run through my brain. It hurts like hell but I can't find the will to scream out in pain but, I can't possibly tell him to stop. "There is a wall up but, theres a crack. I might be able to get into it."

"Whatever you have to do," I say through the pain in my brain.

Then, my vision is clouded by a bright light.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Reader see the flashback of the Reader killing Maggie and also learn that the Reader was working with Hezekiah to bring Michael back. Having the knowledge that only the angel she worked with can help her, she leaves the bunker without the boys.

FLASHBACK

I walk out of the cabin while cursing Hezekiah. He didn't want to do anything to get his self righteous of an angel ass hands dirty. So he sends me to his bidding. Something that I'm happy to do if it meant seeing 'him' again. Other times I'm not so up to it. Not many people know I'm alive so I try and make my outing short and brief. I've contemplated dying my hair but never really gotten around to it since most of my errands end with me covered in blood or a nearly broken bone. 

I toss my bag into the back of the car and get into the drivers seat and start my trip from Texas to Kansas. I don't make too many stops unless it's for food or to quickly use the restroom. This is going to be one of the trickiest errands I've had. Hezekiah needs something from Lebanon. From the bunker. I know that bunker like the back of my hand and knew where there were secret passage ways that led to rooms and such. As long as they weren't there, everything will go smoothly. If they were there, well, I'm going have to cross that bridge when I get there. 

I park in a well hidden spot away from the Bunker and head there on foot. Part of me wants to run into them and see what they have been up to. Maybe he has moved on. Maybe there is a new woman in his life that can make him smile the way I used to do. The other part of me doesn't want to run in to them because I know it will complicate the thing I'm doing with Hezekiah. If he has moved on, it certianly will complicate things with the other woman. 

"Focus," I tell myself. "Your only mission is to get the blood and get out." 

I hear a twig snap in the distance and it raises the hairs on my back of my neck. I slowly draw my small blade and turn around. There isn't anyone. Must have been a deer. I turn back around and there she is. Standing there and making my job a little less complicated. I slowly put my blade away and approach her.

"YN?" The look on her face is disbelief. Her eyes look me over a millions times before I get a foot away from her. "Is it really you?" The smile on her face pulls at my heart strings. I thought I could do this job but, I don't think I can. "Oh...my...fucking...God! It is you! Everyone will be so happy!" She throws her arms around me and hugs me tight. I return the hug as well. I miss her terribly.

"Maggie," I say her name and feel the heart strings pull harder. I almost just say screw this thing Hezekiah has going on but, I dont. "You can't tell anyone." I pull away from her. 

"Why not?" Maggie asks looking confused. "Dean has been miserable without you and Sam," Her voice breaks a bit. "He's broken up seeing his brother like this. He stays up all night most nights making sure Dean doesn't just off himself."

I feel the tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. I hold them back though. I can't let her see that this effects me. I can't let her see that I miss him with everything in me but he wouldn't understand this. He wouldn't understand that I also need to see someone else. 

I lick my lips and sit against the nearest tree. Maggie follows me. Part of me wants to scream for her run because of what I need to do. But again, I don't. "Did you and Sam ever hook up?" I ask her. I need to change the subject away from him. 

Maggie blushes a bit. "We've talked about going out but, ever since we burned your body..."Her voice trails off. "There has never been a perfect time. I mean he's kissed me a few times but that's about it." Good, I think. That's really good but, also so very terribly sad. "What have you been up to and when the hell did you get back?" 

"Some months ago," I smile a little. My hidden hand fumbles with the blade at my side. I need to make this quick. "I'm working on brining Michael back."

"What?" Maggie exclaims. "Why would you do that? He needs to stay in that crystal at the bottom of the ocean!"

With one quick, swift, and fluid movement, I slash her throat with my blade. "Because I need to and you're apart of what we need to bring him back. Blood from his world." 

I watch as Maggie holds her throat, trying to keep the blood from spilling out. But the would is too deep, the blood seeps between her fingers. I take my camel back and open it and shove her bloody hand aside. I let as much blood spill into the bag as I can. I see the look in her eyes. Surprise and betrayal linger. She's gasping for air and as she does more blood spills out and down her neck and into her shirt.

When I'm satisfied with what I need and gently lay her down on the ground. I sit with her as she struggles to breath. Struggles to talk even. The light in her eyes start to fade. Her breathing slows and she stops talking. She's dead a few minutes later and I let a few tears fall. I lean over and close her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I needed to do this and I couldn't let you live." 

I get up and angrily pull out my phone. I hit send on Hezekiah's number and it goes straight to voicemail. Damn self righteous, feathered ass dick needs to pick up the phone when I call. "I got your fucking blood, you asshole," I angrily say into the phone. "I hope your pompous dickless ass is satisfied." I hang up and shove the phone back into my pocket. 

END OF FLASHBACK

I gasp for air once I am able to focus on everything in the room around me. I see Dean lean up off the door. Worry takes over his face. I feel Cas's hand slowly move from the sides of my head. I'm sure surprise is on his. My breathing is picking up and my body is cold and shivering. So many questions are running through my head right now but I need to process what the fuck I had just seen. What I did. Sam is never going to forgive me. Sam is most likely going to want to kill me if or when he finds out that it was me that killed Maggie. Actually there is no 'if' he finds out, it's only a matter of when he finds out.

"Untie me," I barely get out and yank at the binds that held me to the chair. Dean is moving but for some reason he's moving slow. "Fucking untie me, damn it." I scream and thrash around in the chair. Deans soothing words echo in the room as he quickly unties me. The binds come undone and I get up and sink against the nearest wall. I hug my legs to my chest and squeeze my eyes shut. My heart is beating hard in my chest. The tears are flowing 

"What the hell happened?" Dean asks Cas. I can hear the worry in his voice "Did we get the answer we need? 

"Yes," I hear Cas say. He sounds like he's catching his breath too. That must have taken a lot of energy. "And then some."

"So, tell me what happened," Dean demands. More from Cas than me. 

I open my eyes and see Dean is kneeling next to me, staring at Cas who is also trying to process what had happened. What I did. Cas looks back at me and I have that 'oh shit' moment again. I take a deep breath and take Deans hand in mine.

"Dean," I say swallowing hard. He looks at me. The worry that he wears on his face makes me not want to tell him what happened. But I need to. I hold his hand tighter. "I killed Maggie. I killed her to bring Michael back."

I feel Dean slowly pull his hand away. I know it's not at the news of me telling him that I was the one who killed Maggie. It's at the news of brining Michael back. Dean knows about the connection Michael and I had. He knew of the dream like sex Michael and I had. This must feel like an absolute betrayal to him and I don't blame him for feeling that way. 

"Cas," Deans voice is almost a whisper when he speaks. "Are you able to go back in? Tear down the wall so we can know more?" 

"No," Cas says. "My energy was nearly drained. Something was pushing me back. And no I cannot tear down the wall. It is an angelic wall of protection used to keep things out once a traumatic even happens. So maybe when YN woke up covered in blood the other day. The angel that put it there has to be the one to remove it." 

"Then we find that angel," Dean stands up and starts to walk out the room. "That wall needs to come down so we can know more about if Michael is back." He turns back to me. I see some hurt in his eyes and I hate myself for it. What other horrible things have I done?

"I'm sorry," I choke out.

"I know," Dean looks away from me. My heart hurts even more but, I brought this upon myself. "No one speaks a word of this to Sam. He can't know about this yet." Dean leaves the room leaving me with Cas. 

Cas walks over to me and helps me to my feet. "Michael is a huge sore spot for Dean. It is a part of his life that he wants to erase. So hearing that he could or is back...just give him some space." 

"So it has nothing to do with the mark or the dream sex?" I ask wiping my face of tears. 

Cas shakes his head. "Dean knows that Michael only used you as a pawn in his plan."

I fake a smile. "Okay." 

The rest of the day is slow. I spent more time in my room that I wanted. Dean doesn't ignore me at all. He checks in on me and makes sure I'm doing okay. He makes sure I have water or soda or even a strong drink at hand and some food to eat. This eases my mind some. Dean even tells me that he isn't mad about my past with Michael. Just that we have to deal with him again. 

The real reason why I'm in my room is that Sam is back at the bunker and every time I saw his face before retreating into my room, I saw Maggies happy face when she talked about Sam and then I would see her lifeless face. The blood that slowly flowed from her neck. I knew that I couldn't face Sam without him knowing the truth. 

"So when should we go after this spineless dick?" Dean says in my doorway. He's holding a six pack and a box of pizza. He looks so attractive right now. Any girls dream come true. I remember first meeting him, he was the kind to have multiple one night stands. Then slowly those stopped and eventually he somehow started to chase me and I guess death wouldn't stop that. 

"I honestly don't know," I pat the spot next to on my bed and Dean waltz on in. Its a lie and I don't want him knowing I already have a plan in place. Dean cracks open two beers and hands me one while I get myself a slice of pizza. "The more I want to know what else I've done the more I'm scared as hell to find out." Now thats the truth. I want to know but freaked the fuck out that I could have killed another human to bring Michael back. 

"Whatever we plan," Dean takes my hand and kisses it. For someone who claims he hates the romance part of relationships he does that part really well. "We are in this together."

"Together," I repeat. 

After a few old crappy movies, Dean is out. His soft snores tell me he's already in a deep sleep. I pick up the beer bottles and pizza box and stuff them in the kitchen trash. I make my way back to the room and stare at Dean sleeping there in my bed. I could lay next to him for another hour but I know I will pass out and I wouldn't have another opportunity like this again.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, I pull out a duffle bag and start to shove clothes and stuff into the bag. I sneak to Deans room and throw a few guns in another bag. I head back to my room and leave a small note for Dean propped up on a glass of water. I lean towards him and kiss his forehead. I hate to do this and it kills me but, I need to do this. To protect Dean. 

I make my way towards the kitchen again and grab a random set of keys to the many cars in the bunker. Just as I was about to walk into the bunker garage, I run right into Sam. 

"Hey there," Sam steadies me. "Dean says you haven't been feeling good." Then he notices the bags I carry. "You're leaving?" 

I scoot pass Sam without making any kind of eye contact with him. I can't look him in the eyes knowing what I did. "I have a lead on how to get my memories back. I'm going to check it out."

"By yourself?" Sam asks. "Dean told me that Cas tried to access your memories but you have a very strong wall up. Only the angel who put it there will be able to take it down." 

I decide to turn around and look at Sam. He doesn't know and he looks at peace right now. "I have to." I adjust the bags on my shoulders as they are starting to feel heavy. "It deals with Michael and I don't want Dean to be apart of this because of Michael. We don't know if his body will get hijacked again." Thats a lie, I remember that dream I had on the way to the bunker where there was vessel like thing in the room with a dreaded hair man. Maybe that's Hezekiah. 

"Well let me come with you," Sam suggets.

"No," I quickly say. "You can't. You have to stay here."

Sam stares at me. I can tell that he's trying to figure out what's going on. I can see the red flags that he sees. "Something happened that Dean doesn't want me to know, is that right? I can tell in your eyes that you're freaked out." 

I lick my lips. "A memory he doesn't want you knowing about just yet." 

"What is it?" Sam asks firmly.

I take a deep breath. Dean is going to super pissed at when he finds out that I told his baby brother. Swallowing deeply I say, "The memory that Cas was able to pull out from me was me killing Maggie." 

As if it were in slow motion, I see Sams face fall. I watch the color drain from his face. Sadness, pain and anger replace whatever emotions he had on before. He just stares at me and I see a small tear from his eyes. All I want to do is hug him and tell him how sorry I am. But I know nothing i do will be able to make him feel better. 

I quickly turn on my heel and rush to the garage. I throw my bag into the car whose key I chose and was on the road in less than ten minutes. A minute later my phone rings. I look at it and see that it's Dean calling.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean worries that he hasn’t heard from the Reader in a week. The Reader has stumbled upon a case that has a whole town trapped not knowing what day it is. The Reader breaks free and finds herself back in Texas and face to face with Hezekiah.

DEANS POV

"It's been a fucking week, man," I pace the kitchen holding the cup of coffee Sam gave to me. "I haven't heard from her since I called her that night." I set the cup down and rub my face. 

That phone still plays in my mind. I get why YN left, I really do, but I had just gotten her back myself. I wanted more time with YN before she pulled something like this. I knew her would too. When I pleaded with YN to come back she told me she had to do this alone. She didn't want me near Michael at all. Hell, I didn't want him to come back but things kind of changed but I wanted to do this with you. Then YN said "What if I wanted Michael back because a part of me loved him? I don't want you near if that's the case. I'll call you when I can, Dean." 

I hate that YN had some weird ass connection with the archangel that took his body for a joy ride. That used it to stab her. To hurt her. That used it to manipulate her to do his bidding. That used some dream to get into her pants. I shiver remembering when I found out that she and Michael had dream sex. Something that Cas told us that even though in a dream, it was real. That used it to get her killed. I just can't get on bored with YN being in love with him. I just didn't believe her and I knew she would say what ever she needed to keep me out of whatever it is she are doing.

"I'm sure she will call when she calls," Sams doesn't look up from his laptop. "Last I check her phones tracker was lost somewhere outside of New Orleans."

I look up from my coffee. "Why are you tracking her?" Then it hits me, Sam knows. YN told him she killed Maggie. "Dude, if you even think about going after her, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Sams looks up and I see the pain and anger in his eyes. I feel for my baby brother, I really do, but I can't let him go after YN. Sam doesn't know how freaked out she had been learning she did kill her best friend. Sam doesn't know how she hid from him in her room. "I'm not going to lie, Dean," Sam closes his laptop. "It crossed my mind a few times this last week but I just know I can't. For all we know Hezekiah, the angel that has her mind on lockdown, could have pulled the strings on this and manipulated her like Michael had."

"Then why are you tracking her still?" I ask firmly. "If you aren't planning on going after her."

Sam leans back and takes a deep breath. "I guess to make sure she's okay, since she hasn't called at all."

I sit back and let out he breath I held in. I know Sam is hurting. I've been in his place where the girl I love has died. Maybe we can find a way to bring Maggie back. I can call Rowena, but she always has some sort of condition. "You said she was somewhere outside of New Orelans?"

"Yep," Sam nods. "Then her tracker literally just fell off the face of the earth. I should also mention I did try to call her but her phone is also out of service when the account says it's still in service."

My heart just barely stops. I know she's in trouble. I get up and make my way to my room to pack. "We should go look for her," I yell towards Sam.

"I know, and she will kill you knowing you didn't listen to her," Sam yells back. It sounds like he's in his room as well packing. Even though YN killed Sam's potential love, he still cared for her. He is still looking on the bright side of all of this.

As I'm throwing things into a bag my phone rings. I look down to see an unknown number. Not many people have this number but it could be someone needing help. I reach down and something tells me that I need to answer this.

"Hello?" my voice is cautious. 

"Dean?! Oh thank God!" YNs voice sounds freaked out and out of breath. "How long has it been?"

"Wait, what? Why?" I ask confused.

"I don't have time," she yelled into the phone. I stop what I'm doing and turn around to see Sam in the doorway. I mouth to him that its YN on the line. His face is covered in worry. "Tell me how long it's fucking been since we last talked!"

"A week," I'm suddenly aware of the pounding in the distance over the phone. "Is everything okay? Are you okay? Whats going on?"

I hear some shuffling and banging around. "I accidentally stumbled on a case that involves some dark and heavy hoodoo. What's been a week for you has been only a day for me. I tried to call but my phone wouldn't work. I couldn't even leave either. I killed the witch or hoodoo priestess or whatever the hell you want to call her but when I did, the town folk turned to zombies. Now I'm trapped in a room with the only working phone in town."

I zip up my bag and signal Sam that we were leaving. "Honey, where are you? Sam tracked your phones last ping outside of New Orleans. We are on our way. Just hang tight."

YN gives a small chuckle. "Of course, one of you tracked me. And yes, theres a small town outside of New Orleans but it's not on a map. But I got this Dean, you stay where you are. Theres a window I can jump out of and high tail it to my car. All the magical bearers are gone now that the hoodoo chick is dead." 

The sound of banging and wood breaking kills the call. "YN?" I try to call the number back but it's dead. I look at Sam and he sees the fear written all over my face 

"I'm assuming we're still going?"

"You bet your ass we are," I turn the key in the ignition and we are on the road in seconds.

DEANS POV OVER

The line is dead. 

A few hoodoo zombies stumble into the room. I throw the phone aside and eye the window thats a few feet from me. This is going to hurt like hell, I think as I take a couple steps backward to get a good running start. 

"This window better already have a weak spot," I mumble as I run towards it. 

Taking a leap towards the window, I break through landing on a dirt and broken glass. A few shards of glass pierce my skin but I don't care. I get up and make a bee line for my car. Only to be stopped by a few hoodoo zombies. I then notice that the one trying to eat my face off has a familiar necklace on to the one of the hoodoo priestess. I yank it off and kick the thing off of me and break the crystal-glass thing to the ground. A faint glow comes from it and breaks into several tiny specks of light and going after the hoodoo zombies. Once the light touches them they all drop like flies. 

"Huh," I then grab my side. I look down and see a shard of glass sticking out of my side. I know I shouldn't pull it out but I needed to. I limp over to my car and throw open the trunk where I know there is a first aid kit. I bite my lip and slowly pull out the glass. A small whimper escaping my lips.

I toss the glass to the ground and quickly cover up the already bleeding wound. I take my flannel and cut off a long piece and tightly tie it around myself. Maybe I can talk Hezekiah into healing it. I painfully get into my car and pull my phone out of the glove compartment. The battery is suddenly charged and there's service. 

I dial up Deans number and press send.

"YN?!" Deans voice sounds so excited. "Oh thank God. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I get the car on the road and speed out of town. Not evening caring to look back. "I have a bumps and cuts. The Hoodoo zombies are all dead. Apparently there was a necklace that held some sort of light thing that killed them when I broke it. Similar to how I killed the hoodoo chick."

Dean sighs on the other end. "That's good. Sam and I can finally have a good night in."

"Dean," I know hes on the road. He can't hid that from me. "how far are you out of Lebanon?" Dean's silent. "Dean, don't forget I know you really well. Anyone in danger that you care about, you drop everything and race towards them."

"About an hour," Deans voice is firm and deep. "I just couldn't live with myself if I just sat back and let you die. Again."

I close my eyes. Maybe taking off was a bad idea. Maybe I should have done this with Dean. "Whatever happened in that field was not your fault. You had zero control over it. Michael hijacked your body."

I can picture Dean licking his lips and staring out the front of the impala. "Right, anyway, where are you headed?"

Right, of course he doesn't want to speak about it. According to Cas, it's too much for him. Michael is a sore spot for him. But what they all don't know, Michael is also a sore spot for me too. Despite everything I've done. The only reason I would want him back is to beat the living shit out of him.

I think back to the last words I said before this whole thing happened. I told him 'what if I wanted Michael back because a part of me loved him?' I shouldn't have said that. I even wonder why I even did say that. Yes I have or had some feelings towards the archangel. Hell, he was incredible at making love to me, almost as good as Dean. I push it aside. 

"I have a feeling about Texas," I tell him. "I feel like I've driven this road before. Just keep an eye on me if you don't hear from me." 

"Sounds perfect, we will make our way there then," Dean is quiet for a second. "YN, I love you. Whatever happens and whatever you find out once your memories are back, just know that. I will always be here for you. Hell, I will die for you if I have to." 

I drive all night and end up in Corpus Christi early morning. I don't know why I am here, but I know I am in the right place. I send a quick text to Dean telling him where I ended up and to tell me to call me when he's at a motel. I stare at the beach in front of me and feel a pull on the mark on my side. Which reminds me that I never asked Cas to look deeper into that mark. Too late for that.

I get out and walk the beach. The pull on my mark is strong. I look up and down the beach and my eyes land on a light blue beach house. I've been there before. I walk back to my car and drive towards the blue beach house. It's not the same place I walked out of before I killed Maggie. Maybe we changed location. I don't know, But I will find out. 

I get out of the car and pull out my gun. I make sure it's loaded, you know just in case I need to stun the angel. I slowly and cautiously walk up to the door. I go to knock but then I slowly put my hand on the door knob. I slowly open the door and slip inside. Dean would be pissed for doing this part alone but, I need to know if the dick face angel is in here.

The house is spotless. Almost like no one has lived in it for sometime. It's also quiet. I poke around rooms and find nothing. Then I come upon a locked room. I look around the small hallway for a key until something hit me. I sweep my hand over the top of the door frame and feel a small objet. I take it down and see that it's a small key like thing. I use it to unlock the door.

I see a room that looks like I could have slept here. The bed is all messed up. Theres clothes thrown all over the place. I guess I didn't care about what my room looked like then. I pick up the clothes and stash them all in the hamper near the closet. Something tells me that I needed to open the closet. 

I am not prepared for what I see in there. There are papers taped and pinned to the walls. A list of things that make me tear up. Maggies name is on that list along with the words HAIR FROM DEAN. It's crossed out so I must have gotten it from him without him knowing. There are pages from a book about how to create a vessel without really having a body. 

"What the hell did I get myself into?" I ask myself.

"I was wondering when you would come back," a voice startles me. I turn around and see a dark skinned man with dreads in the door way. "I see that wall has been activated too. So how did you find your way back if you're memory is gone." 

I watch as he walked a few steps into the room. He spots the gun in my hand. "I'm assuming that you're Hezekiah," I say staying where I stood. "According to Cas, there are some holes and cracks in the wall. Could explain why I was able to find this place. He was also able to pull out one memory from me. Maggie." 

"Ah, yes, the girl from Michael's world," Hezekiah smirked. "As I recall you didn't have much regret for it. You really really wanted to see Michael. Well," Hezekiahs smirk got bigger. "That's what I made you think when I brought back and refused to do what I needed." Hezekiah must have seen the look on my face. "Yep that's right, when I brought you back, with a little help from a certain witch, you flat out refused to help me get Michael back. Told me and I quote 'go die in a ditch you self righteous spineless dickless asshole.' So I toyed with your mind some and now we are closer than ever."

Fuck, I think. "So not only did you throw up a wall to cover your ass, which you did a piss poor job by the way, you messed with my mind to get you to bring back Michael. For what? Control? Power?"

"To rule Heaven, along side him," Hezekiah raises his voice. "Once he's back and finishes what he started, I can kill him and rule Heaven. With you by my side of course." He takes a few more steps towards me. What was it with angels want to rule heaven with me by their side. 

"Okay, I'll continue to help, but first," I holster my gun. I know that if I don't go along with this I will die. I need to play along. "Give me my memories back."

Hezekiah looks me up and down trying to get a read on me. "You're still very hard to read." He closes the space between us. He smiles wickedly as he touches my forehead. Dean is going to be so fucking pissed.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader plays Hezekiah's game and brings back Michael

I wake up with a throbbing headache.I don't remember much of how I got here but I know for sure that I'm not in that beach house anymore. Holding my head I get up and see that I'm in some kind of small room. And it's swaying from side to side. I get up and look out the small window and see that I'm on the damn fucking ocean. 

I suddenly remember a conversation I had with Hezekiah before getting stabbed by a demon. This was where that crystal Sam trapped Michael in was located. I can feel the pull on my side. It's stronger than the pull when I stood on the beach. Then I start to freak out a bit. How long has it been? I remember being practically cornered in a room at the beach house by Hezekiah.

"Then I demanded my fucking memories back!" I rub my head even more. It's no wonder my head is killing me. I have a flood gate of a years world of memories slamming into my brain. 

"Good you're up," Hezekiahs voice startles me and I spin around. He tosses a scuba divers suit at me. "Let's get to work."

"Wait," I stop him before he goes. "How long have it been out or been gone?" I need to know. I already know Dean is freaking out because he either can't reach me or find me or both. 

"Two days, you passed out after I removed the wall. Made it easier to transport you here. And by the way," Hezekiah tosses something on the small dresser. "I took the liberty of disabling your phone. Just so those pesky Winchesters don't find us."

Then I'm left alone in the room. I slowly get on the scuba suit and make my way out of the small cabin and onto the deck. We are on a yacht in the middle of the ocean. Well almost in the middle of the ocean. I can see land but not too well. 

"What am I doing?" I ask Hezekiah. 

"You are diving deep into the ocean to get the crystal. I can't do it because Sam Winchester warded it real well." Hezekiah sits down on a deck chair and taps his fingers on the arm rest. "When you have it, open it and give me the crystal." 

"How do I know that you won't kill me?" I have my reasons to not trust him. One, taking my memories. Two, trying to bring back Michael. Three, trying to use the same playbook that Michael used. And finally four, he has lied to me many times this past year.

Hezekiah snaps his fingers and this longing for Michael washes over me. "You lack so much faith in me. Now go fetch me that crystal so you can see your beloved Michael again."

I can't protest. Every fiber in me wants to scream out but this longing makes me pick up an oxygen tank and mask. I struggle to put it on until it's suddenly on me. I walk to the back of the yacht and stare at the ocean below me. I step off the edge and into the ocean.

I sink down a bit hoping maybe the oxygen tank and mask fail on me. I'd rather be dead than help this dick face out. Then the thought of Dean runs through my mind. I start to move deeper into the water until I find a brown wooden box. There's sigils and such all over it. Sam heavily protected this thing. Then I catch a bit of Enochian by the lock. 

I open at the close

Well now I know that Sam was or is a fan of Harry Potter. But what the hell did it mean. Harry kissed his thing. Then it hits me. I have to say the word open in Enochian. Not to smart about that one Sam, I think. But then again, I was a bit more book smart than he was. It was also good that I knew some of the ancient angel language thanks to Cas.

I push my way back up to the surface. Once my head is above the water, I pull the mouth piece out of my moth and see Hezekiah reaching for the box. "No," I turning away from him. "Get me out of the water first or I let this sink back to the bottom and I drown myself."

The anger that appears over the angels face sends shiver down my spine. I swear I can see him contemplate my death. "You kill me, you won't have anyone to open the box." I add. Hezekiah reaches his hand towards me and pulls me out of the water. 

After getting out of the scub gear and wet suit, I sit at a table and stare at the box. All these sigils are different kinds of angel proofing and demon proofing. It was too keep Michael in and other out. The lock is also made of pure silver with some silver around different parts of the box to keep any monster like a shifter or werewolf out. 

If I know Sam well enough, he knows there are some loop holes into this box. There will be some spell that activates and either knocks me out or kills me. I stand up and grab the oxygen tank and mask. Hezekiah gives me a weird look but I don't care. 

I sit down and very slowly, say the word Open in Enochian. The lock begins to glow and slowly melts off. The sigils slowly burn away. i throw on the scuba mask and make sure that oxygen was coming through nicely. Once everything stops glowing, burning away and melting off, I open the the box and like I predicted, there was puff of pink smoke. I wait until it disappears and see the glowing purple crystal. 

The pull from the mark on my side is stronger. I slowly reach in for it and pick it up. I'm not sure how but, I can feel strong emotion in there. Mourning. Longing. Regret. Looking at the crystal, I swear I see the glow dim a bit and get brighter. Can Michael feel me? 

"Alright," the crystal is suddenly out of my hands. I turn to Hezekiah walking back down into the yacht. "Follow me?"

I get up and follow the angel to an almost empty room. There sat two chairs and a table. There were jars of herbs and other stuff. There is also a scary looking bowl sitting on the table along with a scroll. 

"Sit down," Hezekiah demands. I sit down and watch as he grabs my arm and take a blade to it. I didn't have time to react or say anything. He digs the blade into my arms making me fail at holding back a scream. The angel pulled my arm over the bowl and squeezes the blood out of my arm. 

"What the fuck was that for?" I demand covering up the wound. Hezekiah doesn't bother to heal it. I watch as he starts to throw things into the bowl. "Damn it! What was that for?" 

"Blood of the human that he favored," Hezekiah didn't looking up. "Once this spell is complete, he will have no choice but to listen to you. It won't matter that he's an archangel, if you want a chocolate sundae, he will get you a chocolate sundae." 

I stand up and lean over the table and pull the bowl back from him. I look at the angel and see the faint glow of blue eyes. "If my blood is being used, then I get to say the spell." His eyes glow brighter to the point his body starts to glow. "Or, I can dump this on the ground and you can kill me. If I remember this is a once in a life time thing to do. There isn't anyone else alive from his world." 

Hezekiah huffs and the glow disappears from his eyes and body. He slides the spell over. I knew that doing this was risky. He could have easily smite me but, I needed him to know that I was the one in control if he wanted me by his side like Michael had. 

Taking the spell I start to shake a bit. I really hope that Sam and Dean find me soon before I get this spell done. Once they do and Hezekiah is dead, life can go back to normal. I eye the door hoping it would just bust down. But it doesn't. I take a deep start to say the spell. As the latin word roll off my tongue, the crystal that Michael is in starts to shake. I don't stop. 

The moment I stop saying the spell there is a huge flash of light. I close my eyes but I can see the light through my closed lids. Once the light fades away, I slowly open my eyes and the table is broken and the bowl is sitting on the ground. The contents spilled out. The crystal is completely gone as well. 

"Did you say everything right?" Hezekiah asks through clenched teeth.

"Yes," I say suddenly feeling another presence in the room. I slowly, some will say dramatically, turn around to see the back of some figure standing in the room. I know who it is right away. 

"Michael?" I take a step towards the archangel when he suddenly turns around. His eyes glow right blue and then disappear until I am looking at a clone of Dean Winchester. My heart stops and drops to my stomach. I remember a conversation between and Hezekiah of him creating the perfect vessel. Deans hair, I think. Dean was and still is the perfect vessel. 

Micahael is wearing the same outfit he had worn after the first time he hijacked Michael. It made him look like a fresh newsboy out of the movie Newsies. Just without the singing. The look in his eyes as he looks around looks like he has aged fifty years. When his eyes land on my there is a small shine to them. I feel the corner of my lips try and smile. But really, I'm scared as hell. I just brought back an archangel. Every hunter on the planet will want my head. Every angel in heaven will hunt me down until they have hands on the only thing that will save their existence. Even every demon will want to kill me to get to him and then kill him. 

"YN?" Michael says my name so smooth thats my knees get weak. He walks up to me and places a hand on my cheek and that's when I pass out.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Michael talk, where one thing leads to another. Sam and Dean finally show up on the boat where they stand off with Hezekiah.

I wake up. I'm in the same room I woke up in before. I sit up and just about scream but I cover my mouth. There, sitting at the foot of my bed, sits Michael with his legs crossed over the other. He's sitting so straight that it looks like he's some kind of statue or something. His eyes are on me and I can see the hardness and softness in them. Something that I was able to see when it was just him and me. But I also see regret. I look around the room and don't see Hezekiah in sight. Thank God, I think. 

"How long have you been there? And how long have I been out?" I look back at Michael. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward. 

"Not until you tell me how you're alive." I can feel the venom on his words. "As I recall, Dean Winchester, after expelling me and getting trapped in a small space, said that you were gone."

I look down at my hands. "I'll tell you the Reader's Digest version as soon as you answer me." I feel the firmness in my voice. "Please," I add looking back at the archangel.

Michael sits back and folds his hand onto his lap. "A few hours. After passed out, Hezekiah said you had a room around the corner. I carried you here and have been here since." He leans forward and I see the hunger and lust creep into his eyes. "Now, tell me, how are you alive?" 

I kick my legs off to the side and just stare at the wall. Where do I begin? I wonder. I turn around and as I do, I take a deep breath. "I was dead. Twice." I cross my arms and stare at Michael. "When Hezekiah took me through the gate, I died but somehow Crowley knew and was able to twist my soul this way and that and throw it back into my body. Then word got out to Sam and Dean that I was demon. Dean tried to make a deal with me as I was really good crossroads demon. Instead I took my own life."

Michael continues to stare at me. I start to feel tingly and wet between my legs. I forgot the effect he also had on me. It could be that this vessel, even though it's not Dean, was a clone of Dean. It sounded like him It moved like him. It made the same eye brow raising like him. "And the second time?" His voice is a bit smoother and gentle but I can still feel the firmness of it. 

"Hezekiah brought me back to bring you back." I look down at the ground. I feel instant guilt and shame wash over me and wish I was still dead. "When I refused to do what he wanted and said to just kill me and leave me dead, he got into my head and manipulated me. For a whole year, I did his bidding and killing to get the stuff to get you back. Then one day I got into a fight with demons and got injured. I woke up with no memory of the past year. Until Cas poked and prodded and I learned I killed my best friend for you. Then I ran and found Hezekiah and I demanded him to give me my memories back."

Michael sits there and drops his head. "Why would Hezekiah want me back?" Those green eyes look back up at me and all I want to do is melt right into them. 

"To get you under the impression that you can finish what you want here before Sam trapped you only for him to kill you and..." My voice trails off. The reality of this was starting to become real. The reality of giving Hezekiah what he wants. Rule over Heaven. Me by his side. 

Michael's green eyes watch as my arm drop to my sides. "And?" 

I swallow hard. "He wants to kill you and take me by his side. Like your original plan went."

"And you went along with this?" Michael asks firmly. 

I chuckle. "At this point I had no choice. It was survival. I had to play his game of his."

I see a smirk form on Michaels face. "Of course you did." He stands up and takes a few steps towards me. "It's one of my many reason why I like you. You know where to move the chess pieces." A few more steps towards me. My heart is racing. I don't know what he has planned. "I was miserable in that crystal," His voice is soft but rough. His eyes bear deep into mine. "It was just me and my thoughts. And the memory of you and the words 'she's gone' from Dean. You haunted me, YN. Every bit of you haunted me. Every single day." 

Michael closes the gap between us and places a hand on my face. I close my eyes and lean into it and sigh. "I never wanted you back, to be honest," I place my hand over his. The feeling that he gives me, it's hard to shake away. And part of me doesn't want to shake it away. "But now that you are..." My voice trails off and I drop my hand from his and open my eyes. "I can't. We can't. You've manipulated me before." I try to take a step away from him but he has a hand firmly, but gentle, around my arm. 

"I'm know and I'm sorry," Michael says. He see's the look of surprise on my face. "After I was sucked into that crystal, I had a lot of time to think. I never should have used you like that. Not after I realized that I shared the same feelings Dean Winchester had for you." He lets my arm go and turns around.

I don't have time to think or even process my next move. I don't even know what possessed me. I reach forward, grab his arm and pull him back towards me. I reach my free hand up, place it on his face and pull him to my lips. Michaels body tenses up for a few seconds before relaxing. He wraps an arm around me, pressing his body to mine. He uses his free hand to guide us backwards towards the bed. 

I should stop, I think. But I don't. I am already pushing away from him to push him onto the bed. The archangels eyes glow with hunger as a small smirk spreads across his face. Licking my lips, I swiftly pull my shirt and pants off until I'm in my bra and underwear. Michaels eye look at me from head to toe as I straddle him. I start to undo the tie that is around his neck. Once it's off, Michael slowly undoes his shirt and slowly pulls it off his body. The only difference between this body and Deans is that there is not tattoo or scars. Just smooth, warm skin. 

Without warning, Michael grabs the tie from my hands and flips me over on the bed. The glow in his eyes only gets brighter as he leans forward and ties the tie over my eyes. He gently kisses my lips and starts a trail of kisses down my neck. He kisses in between my breasts, causing me to arch my back up and letting a sigh escape my lips. The kisses go down my stomach and stop just below my belly button. I put my hands on his head and snaps back pinning them to both my sides.

He clicks his tongue. "Not tonight sweetheart," his voice was low and rough. Almost like Deans. "You're mine." His hand release me and I can hear him fumble with his pants. The excitement I feel growing inside of me, get bigger and eager. I bite my lip to hold back a small whimper that still escapes my lips. "Patience," Michaels voice is calm as I feel his hands slide down my wait and down my thighs. 

Michael grips the lower part of my thighs and flips me onto my stomach. I suck in a surprised breath as I hear the jingle of his belt. He lifts my arms gently and I feel him tighten the belt around my wrist. My hands are bound behind my back. Michael grips my underwear under his long fingers and in seconds I hear the ripping of fabric. 

The bed shifts around under me as Michael lines himself perfectly with my entrance. He doesn't ease his way in, he thrusts himself into me. A small but deep groan escapes my lips as he continues to pull in and out of me at a quick pace. I feel myself begin to tighten up around him and begin to whimper through tightly closed lips. I feel Michael pull me up by the belt and when my back hits his chest, I feel the intense wave of my orgasm shoots through my body. It's so intense I don't make a sound. 

Michael holds me gently by the neck as he continues to thrust up into me. Making me tighten yet again around him. "Fuck, Michael," I breath. "I'm close again." The sound of my own whimper makes his thrust begin to falter. 

"Me too," he says and kisses my neck. Sending me over the edge causing me to moan out his name. A thrust or two later, Michael is thrusting deep inside me. Unloading his load into me. Through the blind folds, I can see the bright light and whoosh of his wings. Just like before when he and I shared a similar moment in my dream.

Michael pulls out of me and his cum starts to drip down my thigh. Michael undoes the binds on my hands and then my eyes. When the blind fold comes off, I see the fading glow from his release. His hands trail down my arm as he kisses my shoulder and back and lower back. I hear him fumble around with his clothes, when all of sudden this wave of guilt rushed through my whole body. 

I turn and grab my shirt and pants and throw them on faster than I have ever have. I turn to Michael who is looking at me. He is dressed like we wasn't just thrusting his dick deep into me. He has a hand in his pocket and see the small trace of my ripped up underwear. Kinky, I think, but totally not what I want to focus on. "This should have never have happened. This, us," I gesture to the both of us. "It can't happen again. I can't let myself go like that with you. Did you do something to me?" 

Michaels eyes are soft. "No, I didn't." He says. "I don't blame you for thinking that too. I was thinking why you did what you did too. Don't you have Dean Winchester?"

Before I could answer, there was a loud noise coming from up on the deck. "What was that?" I get up and open the cabin door. I hear distant voices and I know that it's not Hezekiahs. 

"Son of a bitch!" Deans voice echoed all the way down here. Then there was clashing around. 

"Dean," I whisper and bolt out of the room and down the hall. "Dean," I yell. I turn a corner and run right into his chest. I feel the familiar arms wrap around me and hold me before pushing me away.

"Are you okay? Sam knew where to go once we got here." He spins me this way and that to see if there was anything visible on me. 

"I'm good," I reach up and touch his stubbly cheek. "I made sure Hezekiah wouldn't hurt me."

Within a second, Dean pushes me behind him and I see him raise his gun and pull out the archangel blade. I look around him and see Michael had followed me. Before Dean could pull the trigger or stab, and before Michael could do whatever he could with those already glowing eyes, I push Dean aside and jump in between the two.

"No," I say firmly looking at the both of them. "You can't hurt or kill Dean," I tell Michael. I watch as the glow in his eyes fade away. I will need to know what the hell got into him. He and I were on some sort of agreement earlier. "And you," I turn to Dean who has a surprised look on his face. "You can't hurt or kill him because Hezekiah threw in a blood binding spell."

"What?" Dean asks lowing his weapons. "Blood binding spell."

"Hezekiah did what?" Michael echoes the question.

"Michael and I are bound by my blood. Whatever I tell him to do, he has no choice but to listen. I don't know if any harm to him will be harming me. Then theres the fact that Hezekiah set all this up. He doesn't want Michael to finish what he started. He wasn't Michael out of the way. He manipulated me and gave me no choice. Dean, Michael isn't the bad guy this time around." 

Dean stared at me and took me by the hand. "Not yet anyway." He starts to pull me back the way he came. "Let's get out of here and go home. Sam!" 

We get to the deck and see Sam being held with a knife pressed against his neck. Hezekiah stands behind him holding it, with a wicked smile on his face. A shiver runs down my spin. "Nice of you to join us," Hezekiah says. His smile doesn't leave his face. "Let's make a deal."

Dean pulls out the archangel blade. "The hell you do," His voice is low and dangerous. No one messes with Dean Winchesters baby brother. "Let him go now. We are taking YN. You can keep the archangel." 

Hezekiah threw his head back laughing. His laugther took over his whole body. "You think I want to keep that washed up archangel. I only brought him back to kill him and take YN to rule over Heaven. If he hasn't imploded by his own grace that is a ticking time bomb by then. Now you let me leave or little miss pretty will die of a heart attack known as the widow maker in sixty seconds." Hezekiah snapped his fingers.

I pull my hand from Deans to grab at my chest. The tightening starts right away and the pain is just too painful. I can't scream out. I can't say anything. I am too focused on my heart failing. The tears run down my face as I fall to my knees. 

"Okay," It's Sams voice that breaks. "Just stop. We'll let you go." 

In seconds the pain is gone. I'm still holding onto my chest and breathing deep, staring at Sam. After everything I did, killing Maggie, Sam chose to save my life. Hezekiah just blipped out off the boat just like that. 

Then everything blacks out.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is worried about the Reader. The Reader comes clean about her and Michael. Dean isn’t mad but hurt about it.

DEANS POV

It had been a few days since our return to the bunker and YN was really distant from everyone. I understood that she had no choice but to free Michael from his prison but I wish she would talk to me about whats bugging her. I can see it in her eyes when I would catch her looking at me, something deep is bothering her. YN doesn't even see Michael who keeps to himself in the room we kept Nick in.

YN spends most of her time in her room. She comes out when she needs to so no one worries about her. Sam, who has painfully forgiven her for Maggie, can't see passed the wall she has thrown up. But I can. She's done this many times in the past. A few other hunters who have come through the bunker, they don't see it either. YN throws a mask on and smiles and talks whenever she feels the need to. 

Then back to the room she goes.

I knock on her door and open it and slip on in and close the door behind me. YN is sitting on her bed with a few snacks as she stares at the laptop screen. She's watching some sappy RomCom movie. Something she does when she really wants to be alone.But I let her go on with the distancing long enough. I really need to know what is eating her.

"Hey," I sit next to YN and take her hand. She squeezes my hand tighter. "Talk to me. I know something is wrong." The way she looks at me with a small smile, I know she's going to try and say that she's fine. "And don't say that you're fine. I know you're not." 

YN looks away. "I forget that you can read me so well." He voice is almost in a whisper. She takes her hand from mine and uses it to close the laptop. 

"I can't help but be in tuned with you," I say leaning down on the bed. "Now, talk."

I watch as YN opens and closes her mouth several times. I know she wants to say something. She doesn't know how to put it. She also knows that she can't bullshit a bullshitter like me. Something that I love about her. "It's okay," I take her hand again and kiss it. "Whatever it is. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," She takes her back and gets off the bed. Yep, there it is. I sit up and listen to her. "It's not okay. I did something stupid. I did something terrible. You won't ever trust me. Hell you may never forgive me. I'm such a horrible human being. I should have just stayed dead." 

"Hey," I say firmly getting up. I walk around the bed to put my arms around YN, but she pushes them away and walks away from me. "You bringing back Michael isn't that bad. Sam and I, us jumpstarting the end of the world, twice, that trumps what you did."

YN clenches and unclenches her fists. It hits me. It's not about freeing Michael. There's something else eating at her. I take a few steps towards her but she turns around and there are tears in her eyes. 

"Sweetheart," I close the gap between us and touch her face. She brushes my hand away. This has something to do me. I know it. 

"I slept with Michael," Her voice comes out in a low whine but I can just feel my body freeze. It feels like a bucket of cold water was thrown onto me. "I don't know what possessed me to do it. It didn't hit me until after it was all said and done." 

I look away from YN. I should feel anger. I should feel hatred. I should be arguing or something. But I don't. I guess part of me expected this. I look back at YN, the tears are still trickling down her face. Even looking at her, I don't feel angry. I don't understand why. I hate that archangel with a passion and he had to have her again. 

"I'm a horrible person. You can't even react to me." YN whispers. She wipes the tears from her face and bolts out of the room. Leaving me with a few tears of my own.

A few hours have gone by. I sit at the table in the kitchen and drink a few beers. I'm trying to be angry still but I can't. I can't be angry with her. Not when she was manipulated in bringing him back. Who know how much Hezekiah messed with her head. 

I haven't seen YN since she told me. She stayed in her room and when I went to check in on her, well her door was locked. I just wanted her to know that I wasn't mad at her. Just hurt. I wanted her to know that she wasn't a horrible person. That I forgive her. 

I chuckle lightly as I finish my last beer. "Years ago, I don't know if I would have forgiven someone for something like that." 

"For what?" Sam voice enters the kitchen.

"Eh, nothing," I get up and pull out my phone. "Have you heard anything from Cas? Jack?" When we got back to the bunker, we put Cas and Jack in charge of telling trusted angels about Hezekiah and what he made YN do. 

"Um," Sam pulls his phone out. "Nope. Last I heard they talked with Anael or as she likes to call herself Sister Jo."

"Do you think we should trust her? After what she pulled with Lucifer?" That was not a fun experience. 

"If Cas trusts her, then I think we should try to trust her too." Sam starts to make his dinner. 

I walk out of the kitchen and towards the room that Michael is staying in. Michael hasn't been out since the day we got here. Only Cas has seen him. Michael has all his powers, can't fly thought even though he has his wings, and can feel the strong blood connection between YN and him. Cas thinks that we might be able to lift it with a spell. Cuing Rowena into the mix. 

I get to the door and walk right on in. 

There sits Michael on the bed with a few books. He looks up at me and sets the book he's reading down. It's like looking into a mirror. "I was wondering when you would be seeing me, Dean Winchester." His voice is exactly like mine but the way he spoke was entirely different.

"I didn't plan on coming," I say crossing my arms. 

"What made you come then," He tilts his head to the side. His eyes tell me he probably already knows but he wants to hear it.

"YN. She told me what went on between you two." 

Michael looks down and then back up. "Did she now?" He slowly stands up. "Did she say that she didn't know why and that it should not have ever happened?" I shake my head. "Did she tell you that she had no idea what made her do it? Or I for that matter?" Again, I shake my head. "She said it can't happen again. I agreed because she had you." 

"She's torn up about it," I say dropping my arms. "She thinks she's horrible. That I won't forgive her or trust her again." 

"She loves you," Michael says. "I saw how she was when she was around when we got off that boat. She clung to you like her life depended on it. She smiled whenever you touched her or brushed your lips or your hand over her skin. I never got that effect from her." 

Taking a deep breath I walk out of the room. I rest my head on the wall. I can't even be angry with him. But one thing that I needed to do was tell YN that she isn't all those things she claims to be. 

I get to her room and the door is still locked. "YN, honey," I knock on the door. "It's me. Can you let me in? I have a few things that need to be said." 

The door opens. YN looks like she had cried for while cause her eyes were puffy and red. She's wearing a long sweatshirt. I realize that it's one of mine. She must have snagged it recently. I don't blame her. It's a comfy sweater.

YN walks back to her bed and hits play on her laptop as she pulls her knees up to her chest. I close the door behind me. 'So," I begin to say walking towards the bed. "I saw Michael."

YN pauses her movie and looks up at me. "Why on Gods green earth would you do that?" She asks calmly. "He's not dead is he?"

"No! Who do you think I am?" I smile and then see YN raise an eyebrow. "Don't answer that. Yes Michael is still alive. I only saw him to talk about you two. I couldn't be mad at you for some reason. I thought maybe I could be made at him and I couldn't."

"Why's that?" YNs eyes stare into mine. I can see the small glimmer of hope that I will forgive her. 

"Because you love me," I walk towards the bed slowly. "You made a mistake. You told me." Her eyes trail down to my hips as I walk. The glimmer of hope slowly turns to lust the moment that she bites her lip. "You're not a horrible person. I still trust you. I still love you. Hell, I even forgive you." 

When I get to the foot of her bed, YN crawls across the bed. She grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls herself to my face. Her lips her lips slam onto mine. This isn't a gentle 'I want to make love to you kiss' this was a 'I want you to fuck my brains out' kiss. That I am willing to do.

I wrap an arm around her back and press my lips harder onto hers as I lower the both of us onto the mattress. YNs hands find their way down to my pants. She fumbles with the belt. With my free hand, I take both her hands and pin them above her head. Breaking off the kiss. She smirks and rolls her hips up into my already hard dick. A groan escapes my lips. She does it again and another groan slips through my mouth. 

I pull myself up to my knees and take my belt off. I watch as YN eyes the leather material. I look back at the belt and then switch it to my other hand. Her eyes follow it as she slowly crosses her wrists together. "You want this?" I dangle the belt in front of her and she smiles. 

"What better way to punish me," She says in a seductive tone. This is a new side of her and I'm loving it. 

"You're right, you do need to be punished," I lean over her and wrap her wrists up in the belt and weave through the bars of her headboard. A small whimper falls from her lips. "I need to remind you who you belong to."

"Yes, sir, you do," She sighs. 

I slowly lift the sweater she's wearing over her head and up to her wrist. I wrap it around the bars. I look down to see that her breast were already bear. I lower myself down to gently kiss each one. YNs whole body arches up and she lets a small groan out. I kiss all the way down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. I look up to see her watching me. Without breaking eye contact, I hook my fingers under the elastic of both the bottoms and underwear. I slowly pulls them off her. 

Looking down I say, "Baby, you're so fucking wet for me. You're practically soaked." I throw the bottoms and underwear aside. "Shall we?"

I take two fingers and slowly push them inside her. She clamps around them and I thought she was going to burst right then and there. I look up to see YNs eyes squeeze shut and drop her head back against her bound wrist. "Fuck," she whispers. 

I begin to pull in and out at a slow pace, her wetness making it easy to do so. Her hips slowly move around but I take my free hand and stop her. "Don't move, Sweetheart. Remember, this is a punishment." I twist and wiggle my fingers around inside her and she whimpers loudly. I went on like this for awhile, teasing each impending release. 

"For fucks sake, Winchester," YN breaths hard. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" She pulls hard on the belt, hoping it breaks free. I know she wants to take control but, I won't let her. "Tease me again, I'll," I push three fingers inside her. "Fuck, me." She moans and squirms around. 

"You'll do what sweetheart," I say pushing and pulling around.

"Fuck, you," She whimpers as I feel her tighten up again. She yanks hard at her hands again. I'll need to make sure they're fine when we're finished up here. 

"I don't see how you can do that, love," I chuckle as I continue to get her close to her release. 

"Dean," she whimpers as she squeezes her eyes shut. "I need you inside me. Now." 

The way she says it, there is dominance. I don't have a choice but to comply. I pull my fingers out and stand up. I undo the zipper of my pants and drop them with my boxers. My hard dick springing out, ready to bury itself deep inside YN. Next, I slip my shirt off and toss it across the room. 

I crawl onto the bed and settle myself between her legs. I line myself up and snap right into her. YN gasps and screams out. I don't wait for her to adjust, I start to pound into her as deep as I could go. YN continues to moan and scream out, she arches her body and YNs harder on the belt. Then she wraps her legs around making me go deeper inside her.

"Fuck," I growl feeling my own climax creep up on me. "Come with me." I manage to say in between deep thrusting. A few thrusts later, I am buried deep into her releasing myself into her as her legs hug my waist tightly as she screams out my name. 

I pull out and roll over. I reach up, pull the sweater covering the belt buckle off and see the redness on YNs wrists. I take the belt off her and take her hands in mine. "Sweetheart, your wrists. You should have told me if it was hurting." I kiss both wrists. 

YN looks down at her wrist. She pulls the sweater back over her body and shrugs her shoulder. "I didn't realize, to be honest. I was more focused on the pleasure and not the pain." She looks up at me and smiles. "That was amazing make up sex by the way."

I smile and pull her into my arms and lay down on the bed. "That was amazing."

"Next time, you're the one being bound and tortured." YN nuzzles her face into my neck and kisses it. "Thank you for not hating me."

Shortly, I hear the soft snores of YN sleeping. I kiss the top of her head and say, "I will never hate you. I love you way too much." I pull her tighter to me and close my eyes.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean plan a road trip to get away from the bunker-which the motel they stay at won’t let them relax as they are interruppted. Before they leave the Reader decides to talk to Michael.

Over the next few days, I keep busy. Since coming back to the bunker, I never once saw Michael. I didn't want to. Sam or Dean checks on him every now and then and there will be the occasional "He asked about you" or "He's wondering when you're going to come and see him." That last one, I could hear the jealously roll of Deans tongue. My answers were always the same. "Tell him I'm fine" and "I don't know." But the real reason behind me no wanting to see him was that I was scared to death that I would do something again. But I didn't tell that Dean. He had already been hurt as it is from what happened.

So, I stay away from that side of the bunker. I go out with Dean when he goes out on a supply run. Being out of the bunker and away from Michael, even though he's on the other side of the bunker, being far a way from him makes me feel like myself. Dean has even taken notice.

"Hey," Dean enters my room. "So, since things are super slow and we don't have any leads on Hezekiah, do you want to take a small road trip and stay at a crappy ass motel?" 

I look up from the crappy book I'm reading. "Crappy motel as in the walls are so paper thing that anyone can hear you beg me to do that thing you like?" Dean raises an eyebrow and smiles. 

"Yes but you might be the one they hear while you scream my name," Dean sits next to me and trails a hand up my leg. 

Giggling and standing up, I say, "Depends on who screams first, Winchester." 

"Oh, challenge accepted Y/L/N" Dean stands up and kisses my cheek, making sure that his lips brush passed mine before leaving. "Why don't we get packed."

Once packing is done, Dean and I meet in the kitchen. He is making sandwiches for the trip. I sit down as he slices up the tomatoes and lettuce and just watch him. The way he holds the food down to cut makes me jealous. I just want to feel those hands on my neck.

I guess I'm staring too long and too hard because Dean says, "All you have to do is say the word and your sexual suffering can be over." Dean has laid the knife down and has made his way towards me and gently takes my neck in his hands. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "But, you will have to just wait until we get to the motel."

"What motel?" Sams voice rounds the corner. He has a few books in his hands. "You found a case?"

"No," I say, slipping away from Deans grasp. "Dean and I are just taking a small little road trip to who knows where. To get a break from the bunker. What are the books for?" I notice that Sam is holding a stack of books. 

"They're for Michael," Sam says looking down at the pile of books in his hands. "You see our world has books that his doesn't so I thought he would like to read them." He takes a deep breath. "I guess I should get these to him. He's been through books faster than I can."

"I'll take them," I say suddenly. Dean snaps his head towards me. "I should at least see him once before seeing if this blood binding thing does or doesn't affect me." I look at Dean whose eyes are full of worry. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. There are a few things that I want to ask him." At least I think I won't do anything, I think to myself. I really don't trust myself.

I take the books from Sam and make my way towards the room that Michael stays confined in. Never once has he ventured out. I stare at the door once I get to it. I could just drop the books and back out. I'm scared shitless that I could loose control over my body again and do something again to hurt Dean. 

"You don't have to go in there," Deans voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "I see the worry and fright in your eyes." 

I awkwardly move the books around and open the door and walk in.

Michael sits on the bed. Book in hand. He looks up and sees me. There's a light in his eyes and makes my heart stop. But I don't feel like I had when we were on that yacht. Michael looks like Dean but he is still the dick head feathered face archangel that manipulated me and basically got me killed.

"These are from Sam," I say setting the book on the small dresser across from the bed.

"I was starting to think that you would never visit," Michael sets his book aside and stands up. I take a step back. "Don't worry, I won't touch you. Why did you, finally decide to come see me?"

I shift my feet around and lick my lips. "I don't have a reason, and I don't need one. Besides that soon the boys are going to poke and prod you to see what makes this binding spell between us tick. See if there is a way to remove it if poking and prodding hurts me."

Michael take a few more steps towards me. "I didn't want to tell Dean or Sam this but," Michael stops a few feet from me. "There is a way reverse the bind on us."

I look up and stare into Michaels green eyes. "How?" I ask. "And why didn't you tell Sam and Dean?" My voice raises. "This bind that we have could have been long gone and I can finally be free of you." Michael flinches when I say that.

"It's not that simple," Michael says firmly. "There was a book I read that Sam gave me that talked about reversing it. But the down part is that out of the handful that were tried, only one worked. The others, well, only one or both subjects died." 

My breath catches in my throat. I turn around to leave but then I turn back to Michael and close the gap between us. I feel the fire in my eyes. "We will try this spell when we get back. If it fucking kills the both of us, then so be it." My face is centimeters away from his. I see the hardness in his face. 

"I could end you right here and right now. With just one snap of my fingers," he stares into my eyes. 

"But you won't," I tell him backing away. "You're in love with me and killing me will only have you begging for your death and it will give Dean one hell of a good reason to put your head on a spike."

As I am about to leave, I feel Michael behind me. His breathing is just inches from my ear. His hand is on my shoulder. It's gentle but firm. "I wasn't in control of myself on that boat. We both know who that was." 

Without looking at him, I pull my shoulder away and leave the room. I know he's right. Hezekiah could have manipulated our feelings like he always had mine and made us sleep together. But we won't know for sure until I drag it out of him. 

Dean is sitting on the floor waiting for me. He stands up as soon as I close the door. "Are you okay?' He asks. He must see the expression on my face. "It sounded like things almost got heated in there." Dean wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk down the hallway.

"I'm fine," I grab his hand and turn to face him. His green eyes look deep into mine. "What happened in there will need to wait until our getaway is over. If I tell you what he told me, it will ruin it." Dean opens his mouth. "Nope." I cover his mouth. "I get the say in this one. Let's just go on our trip and have a good time. Okay?"

Dean huffs and looks to the side. "Fine. But, let me be clear, it's going to bother the fuck out of me. But I won't let it ruin our time together." 

***

Dean and I pull into the motel early evening. We check in and of course I get hit on by the creepy dude checking us in. 

"If you can't sleep tonight, my room is right there," He points around the corner. He has a crooked little grin on his face. "I can't take care of a pretty girl like you."

Dean takes the key, "If my girl here can't sleep tonight, it's because I'm doing my job and making her scream. And beg." He then wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me out. 

"You might want to get some ear plugs," I call behind me. "I'm a loud screamer." I feel Dean's chuckle. 

We get settled into our room when plop onto the uncomfortable mattress. Dean follows suit and gathers me into his arms and holds me. We just sit like that. In the quiet with nothing to worry about in that present moment. 

Dean nuzzles my his face into my neck. "You smell like lavender," he mumbles. "The smell is so relaxing. I can just fall asleep right here." 

I giggle. "Well, lavender is known for relaxation." I turn in his arms so that I am facing him. Deans green eyes shine bright and I almost loose myself in them. "We should get some food before your brain shuts off."

Dean groans and pushes away from me. "I guess your right," he takes a hand and rests it on my chin. "Should we order take out to make this crappy motel experience a little more crappy?"

"No," I push hims back and straddle his lap. "There's a crappy bar around the corner so they might have some crappy fries and crappy burgers."

Dean sits up and rolls us over so that he's right on top of me. He pins my hands up above my head and smiles that smile that he knows makes me weak. "We let's go have us a crappy old time." Then he dips in and kisses me until we both have to stop to breath.

***

At the bar, Dean and I just sit, eat, drink and talk some. We talk about life before Michael. We talk about that kiss after fighting off ghouls in that bar before getting nabbed by one. We talk about the first time we slept together and when Sam walked in on us. We talk about his life while I was gone and how having Jack around helped some. 

"Jack seems like a good kid," I say ordering another beer. "Nothing Like Lucifer."

"Ah, Cas says Jack favors his mother which I can see. Kelly was a good girl, such a shame that she died." Dean downs the rest of his beer and orders another one as well. 

"Wish I could have met this woman," I take my beer from the bartender. He winks at me. Dean notices and swaps our beers. 

"Better me pass out than you if this has what I think it has," he takes my hand and kisses it gingerly. "That way you can kick their ass." 

I give a small smile and furrow my eye brows. "You're so sweet and weird at the same time." 

"Hey," Dean holds both his arms out to the side. "You're the one who wanted a crappy bar time and have crappy take out in our crappy motel room. I gotta make sure you are safe."

I slide the beer and empty food baskets aside and lean across the table. "I can handle myself big boy," I fiddle with the zipper of his jacket and then grip a small piece of it pulling Dean towards my face. I brush my lips across his, making sure part of my tongue got him as well.

"Maybe we should test out how thin those walls are," Deans voice is low and raspy. Just the way I love it. 

When we get back to the motel, that creepy owner was walking away from where our room was. He spies us and smiles. "I thought I would check on you guys. I always check on my guests."

"Do you now?" Dean says. I can hear the sarcasm already starting to come out. "Or do you just check on the ones that have hot, sexy women in them?" The dude's face is priceless as he storms away. 

"Don't forget, ear plugs," I yell after him. I turn and see Dean staring at me. I smile and take hold of his hand. I reach into this jacket pocket and take the key to the room out and lead him.

The moment we get into the room and close the door, I have Dean up on a wall. My lips attack his and I begin to rip his jacket off his arms. When it's off, Dean's hands are already snaking their way around my hips. He spins us around and pushes me up the wall. A soft moan escapes my lips. My hands fly down to his pants and I fumble with the belt as Dean takes a grip of hair and pulls my face away from his. His pupils are dilated.

"Tell me what you want," his lips are inches from mine. 

Before I could answer, there is a scream and a loud crash. 

Dean lets go of my hair and turns around. 

Another scream and another crash. 

"What the hell?" we both say.

Dean fixes his pants and I smooth out my hair. We pull out our guns from our bags, because even on a fun trip you never know what you will get into. Dean has a hand on the door knob and mouths one...two..three. 

The door flings open and we step outside. Back to back we look around us in the already dark parking lot. There's another crash but it's a little faint. It's a bit hard to tell where it came from. 

"Someone help me!" A woman screams. "Please!"

"That came from the second level," Dean says.

We make our way up to the second story to find a door kicked in. We race to the room and step inside to see a woman on the ground. Her face is starting to swell from the beating that she took and her nose is bleeding. There is a man above her. He spins around and there, his dog like eyes see me. His werewolf teeth are bare.

He charges me. 

Dean gets in the way but the wold knocks him aside. Dean smacks right into the motel fridge. This give me enough time to move passed the wolf and get my gun ready to shoot. Luckily we always have silver bullets in our guns. 

I turn around. Aim. Shoot. In seconds the wolf in down on the ground. Whatever life he has left, he spends it clawing at his chest. Soon he just withers away. I turn around to see that Dean is getting to his knees.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I've had worse," he groans and holds his head. "Not a bad shot."

I smile and then turn to the woman. I kneel down to her level. "Are you okay?"

The woman robotically shakes her head. "Yes," she squeaks. "What what that thing?"

I look back at the dead wolf. "He had a severe case of mad cow disease. There wasn't anything we could have done. Killing him was the nicest thing I could have done." The woman shakes her head and then passes out. 

***

After we drop the woman off to the hospital, we sit in the parking lot. We loaded the woman up and grabbed our bags and checked out. No need to stay around while the locals were there checking it out. 

"Well, that was fun," I say breaking the silence.

"Yeah, getting thrown into a fridge is just fun." Dean rubs the back of his head. I lean over to him and take his hand. "That was some fancy fast moves. And that shot. It was a whole new you."

I back away and look out the front of the impala. "I did a lot of dirty work for Hezekiah. Fighting demons and angels. Stuff I'm not proud of. Like killing Maggie. I guess my foot work is better than it used to be."

Dean takes hold of my arm and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his chest and he just sits there stroking my hair. "All that was Hezekiah's influence over you." I bury my face into his chest and breath deeply. "We will find him and we will kill him."

"There a spell to remove the blood bind," I mumble into his chest.

"What?" Dean pulls me back and looks into my eyes.

"Before we left, the thing I wouldn't tell you until we got home, well," I move my hair out of my face and take a deep breath. "Michael says there's a way to get the bind off me and him from a book he read that Sam gave him."

Dean smiles big, "That's fucking great!" 

"There's a huge risk, though," I look down and I can picture Dean's smile fading. "According to what Michael read, there were a handful of tests and only one worked where the others, one or both subjects died." 

I look up to see Deans face darken with sadness. "Well we will try it. Then if something happens we will stop mid-spell and figure something else out. I don't want you connected to that dick."

I force a small little smile, "You and me both. But I kind of lead the impression that we do this even if it kills one or both of us." Deans eyes widen. "Don't give me that look, I was upset he hadn't told you or Sam. But we will try it you way."

Deans phone rings and he answers it. "Hey Sam, what's up?" Dean sits up and starts the car. "Okay, we are on our way back."

"What's going on?" I ask. "Is everything okay?"

Dean pulls out of the parking lot. "Yeah, Sam just found a lead on Hezekiah. He and Michael, weirdly, tested some weird theory and was able to pin point where he could be."

I know right then and there that getting this blood bind off is going to be pushed back some.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out and finds Hezekiah with an expected twist

Dean wakes me up when we arrive back at the bunker. It's almost one in the morning. I wipe the tiredness from my eyes and face and get out of the impala. I stretch until my back pops all down my spine. Taking a deep breath, I follow Dean inside. Once we enter we see that the lights are off. They must be sleeping. Good. I need more sleep.

"We totally could have stayed at the hotel or something," I yawn. "I was expecting Sam and Michael to be awake."

"Same here," Dean yawns as well. "Sam said that it was important and such. Any who, lets get some shut eye and go about this whole Hezekiah thing when we wake up." Dean drops our bags onto the table and leads us to his room where we just plop onto the bed and pass out.

When morning came around, I wake up to a soft snoring Dean next to me. I look at the time on my phone and see that's it almost nine. I gently shake Dean, "Hey, we should wake up and deal with real life right now."

Dean groans and mumbles something into the pillow before turning to me with one eye open. "Do we have to?" His voice is hoarse. It's almost kind of sexy. 

"Yes, we do," I roll out of bed and make my way to the door. The moment I touch the door knob, my side, where the mark that Michael out on the year before, starts to burn. I cry out and grab my side. Dean's by my side in a second.

"What's going on?" He asks. The worry in voice does't hid the fear I hear as well. "What's happened?"

"My side," I manage to get out before the pain grows more intense. I cry out in pain again.

Dean lifts my shirt up and sees that the mark was is glowing. Dean covers it back up and rushes out of the room, leaving me behind. "Sam," I hear him yelling. "YNs mark is doing something weird. It's glowing and she's in pain."

"She's what?" I hear Michaels voice in the hallway. 

Before anything can be said, I can feel Michael by my side. He's slowly lifting my shirt up. I hear him take in a low sharp breath. What did he see? I feel his cool hand on the burning mark. I open my eyes to see him looking directly into mine. "I'm going to block the spell on this mark. It may hurt but I promise you it will feel better."

"What spell?" both Winchester brothers as in unison. Really now is the time to ask when I'm in pain. Just as I get that thought across in my mind, the pain in my side start to feel more like being stabbed with a flaming sword. I makes me cry out in pain and doubling over onto my knees.

"I can sit her and explain it to you or I can do the spell and make her feel better." Michaels voice is firm.

"I vote spell," I manage to groan out.

Before Sam or Dean can protest, Michael places a hand on my side and I see the faint glow of his eyes as he used his grace. Which I am then reminded of the thing that Hezekiah said about him being a time bomb with his grace. I watch as his brows furrow deeper and deeper. 

"Something is trying to block me out," Michael groans as he gives up. "I can't block whatever is happening." 

The moment that Michael says that, the pain starts to subside and I start to catch my breath. "Whatever that was, it's gone now." I get to my feet and stare at the archangel in front of me. I can see the faint glow of his eyes slowly disappear. "You shouldn't have done that. Not being the ticking time bomb Hezekiah claims you to be."

"I know, but I just couldn't let you sit in pain." With that he walks out of the room. Dean is then by my side in seconds gently taking hold of my arms. 

"We will find out how to block whatever caused pain to that mark," he says. All I do is nod. 

"Just don't let Michael use any of his grace," I say in a neutral tone. "I have a feeling that because he's not in a human vessel he isn't really at full power. He will most likely burn it away while killing himself."

Sam and Dean nod before leading me out to the library. We still have work to do on finding Hezekiah. Killing the son of bitch and figuring out what to do with Michael. Dean works on getting food ready for the both of us while Sam sits across from me. 

I can tell by his body language that he's tense. He looks to the side to see if Dean is coming through with food so that we can get on with our day and that lead. I do the same. Since telling Sam about Maggie, I knew that he didn't want me around but keeps saving me and such.

I break the silence. "I'm sorry about Maggie." I was Sam's body tense a little more and then relax. His head drops and I watch his forehead crease. "I know that's not enough for you."

"You're right, an apology isn't enough," Sam's head snaps up and I can see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "But you were heavily manipulated. I know I shouldn't be upset because you didn't know what the fuck you were doing, but I'm pissed. A girl I had a shot with is dead. Like the rest of them."

"If I could change it all, I would," I whisper. "But I promise you, when we find Hezekiah," I lean over the table and take the younger Winchesters hand in mine. "I will hold the son of bitch down while you kill him. Then we can look for a way to get Maggie back." 

Sam squeezes my hand. "Okay," he releases my hand and I sit back down. 

"Okay, so," Dean comes back in with food and my stomach can't help but flip around with hunger. "Food is done. Another thing is, I can't get ahold of Rowena. Like at all." 

"Why do we need Rowena?" I ask taking a bite of the breakfast sandwich before me. 

"To see if there is a safe way to unbind you and Michael. Speaking of which," Dean pokes his head into the hall. "Michael, get your ass out here. We need to know what that lead is with Hezekiah is."

A couple minutes later, Michael walks into the library. It's weird seeing both him and Dean in the same room. It's easy to tell who is who though and it's not because of the fancy hair part in Michaels hair. It's all in the eyes. Dean's eyes are hard looking to any kind of outsider but when you get to know him, it's a huge wall to cover the fact that he has seen every horror imaginable. Michael's eyes, well they look like any soldiers eyes. They've seen battle and death but yet, they still look calm. Just like a calm and deadly storm.

Michael sits at the far end of the table, away from us. Dean takes his place next to me and places an arm on the back of my chair. "So, tell us what this lead is on dick face angel."

Sam leans forward and folds his hands. "Well, it was very complicated and it's hard to explain how it's done, but we were able to pin point that Hezekiah was exactly thirty miles from the bunker in five different places. I called Cas to see if he could check out two of them with Jack, another hunter to check out one that they are near, I'll check out one and then you, YN and Michael can check out the last one." 

"Sam, you can't go alone," Dean begins to protest. "Why don't--"

"No." Sam says shaking his head. "I know you won't want to leave Michael here by himself or with YN for that matter. I don't want to take him because I know that I will kill him because he's in some way connected to Maggie's death. So the alone time will help me breath some." 

The whole room is quite. Dean is looking down at the table. Michael is looking away. I am looking at Sam and he's looking at me. 

"I haven't had much of a breath since you told me," Sam says running his hands through his hair. "I just need the space away and this is the perfect opportunity." 

I nod and nudge Dean. "Should we pack up and hit the road? The sooner we get this done the sooner we find him. Kill him. And deal with this binding spell."

In less than an hour, we are on the road. Sam takes a separate car with the clear instructions from his brother to keep him updated and to come straight to our location if he doesn't find anything. 

The trip is quite. Aside from the music Dean is somewhat blasting. Michael sits in the back staring out the window. He catches me looking and I look away. This is the most awkward car ride ever. Slowly biting my lip and seeing Michaels body tense up from the corner of my eye, I place a hand on Dean thigh. I feel the muscle in his leg tense. Dean drops his hand and takes mine in his pulls it up to his lips and gently kisses it. I watch as he looks into the rearview mirror at Michael. There's a taunting look in his eyes.

"Don't think I know that you're doing, Winchester," Michaels voice is calm but it raises a few hairs on the back of my neck. "It doesn't bother me one bit."

"Says the celestial being-" Dean starts to say but I stop him.

"You guys, stop." I say pulling my hand away from Deans. "Dean no need taunt the archangel that can kill us. Michael," I turn in my spot and stare at the archangel. "just ignore him. I'm not thrilled that you're tagging along. Now both of you," I face the road in front of us. "Just shut up and focus on what we need to do."

The rest of the trip was quite. Dean nor Michael said a single word since I told to shut it. We get to the small two story house and park into the drive. It doesn't look like anyone lives here as there is a "For Rent" sign out front. 

Getting out of the car and waiting for Dean to get his bag from the trunk, I turn to see Michael staring at the house with a confused look on his face.

"There is something about this place," He says as we start to walk towards the door. Dean already has a his pick lock out and ready. "I can't seem to get a read on it."

"Well, hopefully, it's a good one," Dean gets the door open and walks in. 

With out flashlights out and whatever light from the moon we got, we walk around looking for any kind of sign of Hezekiah. I have this weird feeling that something unexpected is going to happen. As it always does. The feeling washes over me like getting soaked by one of those splash pad buckets that tip over and spill when full. 

I wonder away from Deans side to the kitchen and notice a small silver container on the counter. One part of me was screaming not to touch it while the other part, was telling me softly, in a seductive like way, to open it and peer inside. Just as I am about to reach for it and do what the soft voice says, Dean walks into the kitchen.

"Anything?" He rubs my back and kisses my neck. The action sends goosebumps down my spine. 

"No, nothing," I say turning around. "Just this thing right here." I gesture towards the silver box on table. Before Dean can touch it, I hear his phone vibrate inside his pocket.

"Sammy?" Dean answers. "What's up? You got anything?" Deans face gets hard. I see the soft look in his eye get hard and angry. It's a murderous look. Dean pulls the phone from his ear and I watch as he hits speaker. "We're all ears." His voice is just hard as the look in his eyes.

"If you want your little brother," Hezekiahs voice is heard on the other end. "then you will have to give me Y/N." Dean looks over at me. 

"And why would I do that?" Dean asks.

"Whatever you do don't--" Sam's voice was cut off by a thud. 

"I want her, thats why." Hezekiah talks again. "I want her in the way the you and Michael have, I mean had, her. I want to kill the last archangel and make her mine. For all of forever. I have grown powerful this last year with the help of a certain witch. Who by the way is dead, didn't need her running off to you guys and tattling on me."

I feel my stomach drop. Rowena's dead? And it's all because of me. I turn around and find myself face to face with that silver box. I don't even realize it, but the box is in my hands. I can still hear the bickering voices in my head.

"If you hurt a single hair on my brother, I will find you and I will kill you my self." Dean's voice is like a echo in the back of my head. 

I'm too focused on the box in my hands. 

As I am lifting the top off, I hear "I hope you like the surprise."

A puff of smoke hits my face and I see red.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader falls under a spell. The group thinks they found a way to remove the bind from both the Reader and Michael without both of them dying.

"YN?" Dean's voice is still an echo next to me. 

Feeling in some sort of haze filled rage, I slowly turn around. Dean has lowered the phone to his side but, I can still see the line on speaker. I see the concerned look on his face. The worry in eyes is so clear and the furrow of his eye brows scream that something is wrong. But that doesn't mean anything to me. I'm more focused on the burning rage inside me.

I hear footsteps behind me and I spin around and see Michael standing there. He's taken back when he sees the anger on my face. I watch his gaze look to my hands and see I'm still holding the box.

"YN?" Michael calmly says. "What was in the box?"

I ignore him as I turn between him and Dean who is now looking at the box. I look down and see all sorts of powder and herbs scattered on the floor. 

"Have fun," Hezekiah's voices echoes from the speaker on Deans phone. Then the line dies.

"YN?" Dean calls my name again. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He makes the mistake of taking a step towards me, pocking his phone. 

I quickly step into his step and grab his out stretched hand and pin him to the wall. My hand grips his neck tight. Dean struggles to pull my hand off him.

"YN!" He chokes out. "This isn't you okay? This isn't you." I tighten my grip and I watch as his eyes widen and gasps for air. "I'm sorry." He chokes out. He grips my hand with two hands and head butts me. I let go and he pushes me away from him. 

My back hits Michael. Before Michael can get his arms around me, I spinning around I take the box in my hand and smack it against his head. Michael stumbles back, more surprised than hurt. I take a step back and look at both men. Dean is already brandishing one of the many blades he packed. Michael has a faint glow in his eyes.

"We don't want to hurt you?" Dean says calmly. 

"Do you really?" I hear the venom in my voice. "There's a million reasons for you to hurt me." I flash them a wicked smiled.

"This isn't you," Michael firmly says letting his eyes get brighter.

"And how would you know?" The venom gets thicker with each word that rolls off my tongue. "You don't know me at all. You were basically a sex toy." Michael turns his head and stares at the wall. "Oh don't look so hurt."

I smirk at the two men as I walk a circle around them. Their eyes following each movement. Dean's expression really does say he doesn't want to hurt me. He could never hurt someone he absolutely loved. Not unless he had to because he had no choice. Michael's expression is hard and his forehead is pressed into fine little lines. He's trying to calculate what he can do to me before resulting to smiting and killing me. 

"Sweetheart," Dean finally says after a moment of silence. "What was in that box?"

I stop walking and stare at the contents on the floor again. "I have absolutely no idea but," I walk as close to Dean as I can. "I am loving how they are making me feel." I brush my lips across his cheek and feel the goosebumps form and chase after them. Dean slightly turns his face to try and meet my gaze but I am already turned around.

But the moment I am turned, I feel Michaels hand on my arm. I look down with a look of disgust and back at him. "You're going to pray to daddy that you didn't do that to me," I softly sneer at him.

"Good thing Dad doesn't listen to prayers now, does he?" Michael raises two fingers and quickly presses them to my forehead. 

"Son of bitch," I whisper.

I instantly see black.

***

DEANS POV

I sit at the edge of the bed staring at YN sleeping peacefully. We've been back for a few hours and she still hasn't woken up. When Michael put her to sleep, he caught her gracefully and picked her up bridal style. It took me a minute to collect myself as I watched the archangel sweep aside her hair. The look in his eyes is the same look I give to her while she's sleeping too. He sat with her in the back the whole way back to the bunker. Then he disappeared into his room after laying her down and helping me tie her to the bed.

"How's she holding up?" Sam walks into the room as I'm deep in thought.

"Still sleeping away." I turn towards my brother. He has a few cuts and bruises on his face from his encounter with Hezekiah. "Any idea what that stuff was in the box?" We had brought the box back with the powder and herbs in it.

Sam runs his hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah. The powder and herbs, they created something that brings out someones pent up rage or emotional trauma that has never been dealt with. It also was spring loaded so it got her really good. Also there was inscription on the box makes people with rage and trauma hear it. It should wear off in about a day or two." 

I look back at YN. Back in that house, when I walked into that kitchen, I had seen her walking up to that box. Zeroed in on that thing. I heard the whispers too. I wanted to open it as well until that phone call came in. "I did hear it, but come on," I get up and walk around the room to get the blood flowing. "YN and I, we have rage and trauma from everything we do in this life. We've died and come back."

"I know that, I didn't ask if you heard it," Sam gives me a small smile.

"Sorry," I rub my face. "I've barely slept because I'm so fucking worried about YN. How Rowena by the way? Has she woken up yet?"

Sam crosses his arms. "She woke up not too long ago. Hezekiah didn't know about her resurrection satchels. She also knows how to undo the binding spell without risking YNs life. She also says now is the best time since YN is going through this whole detox thing."

That's the best news I've heard in the last twenty-four hours. "Okay, well you go get Rowena ready and I will let Michael know." I turn back towards YN. I lean down and gently press my lips to her forehead. 

An hour later we are all standing in YNs room. Rowena holds a big book in her hands. Michael sits off in the far corner staring at YNs sleeping body. The worry is very clear on his face. Sam stands next to Rowena leaning over his shoulder to get a good look at what she's looking at. 

"How do we do this?" I ask.

"Patience," Rowena says closing the book. "Michael, I am going to need you to stand over next to YNs bed. I will also need you to undo your shirt."

Everyone in the room looks at Rowena. "What? Why?" Sam asks.

"If you must know," Rowena sighs very heavily closing the book in her hands. "Earlier today, I tapped into YNs mark on her side. The heart of hers and Michaels bind. Hezekiah wanted to send a message. That he can still hurt you guys but then I felt Michael's graces so I took my chance to remove some of the binding, not all but some of it. In turn a similar mark was made on him."

I stand there and stare at the witch. "Well, what else?"

Rowena looks at each of us with a proud smile on her face. "Hezekiah thinks that the binding spell I put on them is fetal. It's not. It's the same binding spell but I tweaked it a bit. The joys of being the most powerful witch in the world." She shrugs her shoulders. 

"What did you do?" Michael asks leaning forward with his shirt undone like Rowena had asked. I noticed the same hand mark on his side. Same place on the same side. 

"YN was supposed to try and kill you every time she saw you," Rowena looks to me. "But I made it to where I dug down deep for any kind of affection she had for you to keep not only her alive but Michael as well. Once Hezekiah found out that the bind didn't work as he wanted he just put it off as 'true love.' But once the bind if off, Michael will have only a day, or two at the most, to find a new vessel or he blows like a bomb. A celestial like explosion will take out Kansas and whatever surrounding states. And those feelings she had for Michael will be gone forever."

Everyone looks to the archangel whose eyes were wide. I catch a small amount of fear before his face turns away to look at YN. "So she's basically my lifeline?" 

"Yes, if you don't use your grace," Rowena says calmly. "You aren't in a human vessel so I can't buy you time. If you find a new one and come back here, I can make it to where your vessel will hold like it held when you were in Dean."

"So what Crowley did to Lucifer?" Sam asks.

"Yes, exactly."

"Okay, let's do this," Michael looks back at the witch.

"Alrighty then."


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New lead on Hezekiah and Michael's new vessel

It's been two days and there is still no sign of Michael. 

Dean tells me the bind removal was successful and that Michael hightailed it out of here with only the words "I'll be back." But I didn't really care, I mean, I did care in someway. He was a ticking time bomb without that bind to me. He could literally kill thousands upon thousands of people. I pray that he found his way to the bottom of the ocean and if that were the case, then so be it then. A door on my life will finally be closed for good.

After Rowena undid the bind and after Michael ran off, Dean told me that it too another twelve hours for me to wake up. And when I did wake up apparently I was still under the influence of that powder that smacked me in the face back at the house. I don't remember much of what happened but I guess that Rowena had been prepared for it cause according to her, I drank a sleeping potion and was out again for the night. 

When I woke up again, I was feeling normal.

Now, I sit in the bunker kitchen twirling the spoon in my soup round in circles. Chicken noodle soup. From a can. Once things are back in order and Hezekiah is gone for good and maybe Michael too, I will have to get this kitchen back in order. Making homemade soups and dinner again like the good old days.

"Oh, you got that look on your face," Dean steps into the kitchen. He stops when he see me. The outfit he's wearing, although super normal, is super hot right now. "Whats on your mind?"

Sitting back from the bowl of soup, "Just the possibility that we might hear of a nuclear bomb going off and killing thousands. Plus, I'm not eating this." I push the bowl away from me.

Dean looks a little heart broken when I say that. "I made that and it was all we had. Sort of been busy to go out on a supply run. But no worries, I'll eat and I'll take you to get a greasy burger while we go for that supply run."

I smile and reach across the table and move the soup. Dean looks at the empty space and then at me. "You want to know what I really want?"

Dean swallows whats in his mouth. "And what's that?" He raises an eyebrow knowing what's about to happen and go down.

I get and walk around the table. As I do, Dean pushes the chair he's sitting in away from the table and leans back with his one eyebrow still raised. "Hmmm," I straddle his lap and slowly run my hands up his chest to the top button of his shirt. "I was thinking, something quick. Something pleasurable. And just maybe, something a little naughty." 

I feel Dean's member get hard under me. A low growl is heard deep within his chest and came out as a small groan. Dean wraps his arms around me and in the next minute he's pushing me up on a wall next to the coffee bar and knocking a few things off it. My legs are tightly wrapped around him while he pins my arms above my head while his lips attack mine. Nipping and bitting at whatever bare skin he can.

Dean releases my arms and pushes my legs off him. He takes both his hands and grips the neckline of my shirt and rips the fabric in half all the way down to the bottom. Dean looks me over and smirks. "No bra?" 

"Nope, I hate those things with a passion today."

Dean licks his lips and attacks mine again before kissing, nipping and bitting his way down to my neck. Down between my breasts as he takes hold of both and gives them a gently but firm squeeze. Down to the button of my jeans. I look down and see his raised eyes looking into mine. Waiting for permission to go on. 

"Well," I say softly. "What are you waiting for?"

Dean smiles big and as soon as he gets the button undone, Sam comes walking into the kitchen.

"I heard something fall in here, are you guys-" Sam's voice is cut off by what he sees. I quickly cover myself in my ripped shirt as Dean stands up and positions his body in front of mine. "You know there is something called a room, right? I'm going to just pretend I didn't see what was going to happen."

"Yeah well, you should have just done that in the beginning instead of interrupting." Dean takes his button up off and hands it back to me. I grab it and quickly put it on. 

"Well sorry for being concerned for your well being," Sam snaps back. "No worries though, I'll let you get back to it."

I peek around Dean, "Sam, you kind of killed the mood."

Just then, we hear the bunker door open. The three of us walk towards the war room of the bunker where we can hear whoever came in walking down. When we get there, we see a talk blonde hair man in a grey suit walking down the stairs. As he's fixing the cuff links on his sleeves, Dean steps in front of me and pulls out his gun. Sam does the same. I look down to make sure the button down shirt I now wore was actually fixed.

"Who are you?" Dean asked firmly. "How did you get in here?"

"How did you find the place?" Sam adds.

I peek around Deans side and see the man look up and make eye contact with me. His eyes are a piercing blue. The way he looks me over, feels oddly familiar. But I've never seen this man before in my life. "YN," His voice is smooth and not deep. He straightens his body and holds himself high just like...

"Michael?" I whisper walking around Dean. Dean tries to pull me back but I push his hands away. "Is that..you?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Yes," he replies taking a step towards me. I feel my back tense up. "I'm sorry, I should have found a way to contact you but I didn't have your numbers or stuff for a simple spell." 

"What poor bastard said yes to let you in?" Dean steps beside me and I can feel the the tension in his body.

Michael looks down and smiles. "Ah yes, Gillian Branson. He was an accountant until he was hit by a truck. I found him dying in the the ambulance and told him he will no longer be in pain if he let me in. And with the promise that he will see his lost wife in Heaven."

"Is he, still in there?" Sam asks lowering his gun and putting it away. I look next to me to see Dean still has his gun in his hands. I touch his hand to assure him it's okay. He gently pushes my hand away. 

"Sadly, he passed on after he said yes and after I entered him. So it's just me in here." Michale pulls a chair out and sits down. 

"Oh, who is this handsome fella?" Rowena walks into the war room and her eyes get wide as she looks over Michael. 

"Michael and his new meat suit," Dean finally puts his gun away. 

"Oh, such a lovely pick," Rowena walks around Michael. Feeling his shoulders and muscles. "Firm, this lad used to work out. You can hold down a woman with those." Michaels eyes snap over to me. My stomach starts to feel tight. I don't know if it's Michaels vessel stirring something up because his new vessel is pretty attractive, or the way Michaels dig deep into mine trying to find something buried. 

"Rowena, you're drooling too much," I say startling the witch out of her day dream. 

"Alright," Rowena gives Michael one more rub down before walking away. "I'll get the things for the spell to make his vessel stronger and last longer." 

Michaels eyes never leave mine. "Perfect, because I know where Hezekiah is. We can end this tomorrow night."


	13. Thriteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Reader have a in depth conversation that leads on to other things

I sit staring at the warm cup in my hands. To my right is the archangel blade Dean left for me. I have been cooped up in this motel room for the last three hours. Dean knew I didn't want to stay behind and keep an eye on Michael but, knowing that a possible slip through angel radio could also mean a trap. Dean didn't want to take any chances with me. He wanted me to stay put and to stay safe.

"Besides," Dean says in a low voice while brushing his lips across my cheek to my ear. The movement sent shivers throughout my body. "It's plain as day that he has a thing for you still. I'll be back before you know it. So save me a shower." Then he and Sam were gone just like that.

I sit back and look at Michael. He's still in that damn grey suit. The suit isn't tight but it sure does hug all the right places. Michael sits with his hands folded and his eyes aimed directly at the table top. I wonder what's going through his mind right now. 

As if on cue, Michaels eye lift up and connect with mine. Those crystal clear blue eyes that seem to look deep into my soul. Those crystal clear blue eyes that stirs something old inside me. Something that I've been trying to push down since we left the bunker. I quickly divert my eyes away and stare at the awful wall paper on the motel walls.

"It's okay, you know," Michael says softly. His voice has me slowly moving my eyes back towards him. "This vessel was really quite...what's the word the women use today? Ah, that's right, eye candy." Michael flashes an almost all too perfect smile at me. I look down at the cup as I catch my breath in throat. 

"How would you know that?" I ask him keeping my eyes down. I have to admit, this vessel was very distracting and fucking attractive. "I thought Branson Gillian was dead."

"Oh, he is," I hear the shifting of his body and the chair being pushed back. "I still have access to his memories. He lead quite the lovely life."

I look up and his standing by the window looking outside. "He must have been a great man."

"He was, and now he rests peacefully now," Michael makes his way towards the door. "Come, lets go for a small walk. It looks like you could use some air." 

Before I could protest and tell him that walking around could be a horrible idea, Michael is already outside standing in the sun. He turns back in my direction and beckons me outside. I rolls my eyes and reluctantly follow him. "This is such a bad idea," I say to him pocketing the blade I took from the table.

Michael walks us behind the motel where a path leads into the forest. I stop and stare at him, wondering if this was trick to get me alone. Michael looks at me and must have seen the worry and possibly the fear written all over my face.

"Don't worry, YN," He says brushing the back of his free hand on the same cheek the Dean brushed his lips on some hours before. His hand rests at the bottom of my neck on my collarbone. "I've learned my lesson. I won't hurt you. I won't trick you. This is just two, friends taking a short walk to get some air." Michael drops his hands and I instantly feel the goosebumps form. He holds out his arm to me like a gentleman at a formal dance. "Shall we?"

We walk the small path mostly in silence. Michael will point out the beauty around us and I can't help but agree with him about it all. The trees are a beautiful shade of green that you can only imagine when reading a book, sort of like Dean's eyes. The flowers that had bloomed along the pathway were bright and colorful. Michael bends down breaks off a flower and turns to me holding it out. 

"Relax," his voice is calm as he can see the look on my face. "Again, just a friend giving you a flower with no strings attached." 

I slowly take it and out of habit, I smell it. It smells really nice and it makes me smile. "Thank you," I smile softly. "You know what, my feet are starting to kill me, let's sit right here, relax for a bit, and then head on back to the motel." 

"Alright," Michael walks us off the path to sit in the grass. "What's on your mind?" He asks the moment we are sitting.

"Wow," I say stretching out my back. "Um, well, honestly," I hesitate and look at the grass below me. "I guess I can ask about that mark you put on me about a year-ish ago." I look back up and see Michael watching me closely. It was hard concentrating when his new vessel was attractive. "And don't give me that you were special and different bullshit. There's more behind it."

Michael looks down at the ground too and I can see him relieving the past. When he looks up at me, I see something that I don't think I've ever seen before. "You're right," He says. "There is more. When you came to free Dean from the grip I had on him, I saw the love, the passion, and the drive in your eyes to do whatever it took to keep the man you loved safe. And I wanted that. So I selfishly and dangerously marked you and used Dean's image in your head to get what I wanted. I used you and your body. Just to get what I wanted, power. Seeing that now, after my time in that crystal prison, I knew I made a mistake. When I saw you for the first time out of that prison, I knew right then and there that the feelings I faked for you, were real. And I know that with the mark and the bind gone, your feelings for me are gone too. But I'm hoping that maybe something deep down you still have some sort of feelings for me. If not, when all this is done, I will leave and you will never have to hear from me or see me again."

I just sit there and stare at him. "That's a lot of words for I'm in love with you so I'm sorry for being a dick." I say softly and slowly. I go to look away but, Michael's hand it there on my chin turning my face back to him.

"You asked," he continues to hold my chin between his two fingers. The touch sends sparks throughout my body. "I answered. Truthfully too."

I use a hand to slowly remove Michaels from my chin but, my eyes don't leave his. I watch as I see a small pained look glass over his eyes. I stand up and take a few steps away from him. The feeling in my chest is tightening and it's an all too familiar feeling. I spin around and see Michael is right behind me. He has that look in his eyes where a predator makes eye contact with it's prey. I'm all too familiar with that look.

What happens next is fast.

I grab hold of Michaels coat collar and crash my lips to his. I feel his body tense up at the sudden action but as fast as it tensed up, it relaxes. Michael places his hands on my hips and guides me backwards until my back hits a tree. Michaels lips are soft and rough on mine. There's dominance behind the kiss and I don't fight back like I do when I kiss Dean. I give in to the archangel.

"I knew there was something still there," Michael says against my lips as he takes hold of my hands and pinning them to my side. "Now tell me what do you want?" He slowly drags his lips from mine to the base of my neck. Where it starts to send sparks throughout my body. 

I let out sigh which is followed by a soft moan. "Shut up," I breath out. "Shut up and have your way with me." And I mean it too. I want to feel him all over me. I guess I did have buried feelings for him still and his vessel stirred them to the surface.

Michael pulls back and I can see the lustful hunger in his eyes. A small smirk starts to spread over his face. He slowly releases my hands and without taking his eyes off mine, he starts unbuttoning my pants. When they are loose enough, he spins me around so that I am facing the tree and wraps both arms around me. Michael slowly snakes a hand down both pants and underwear until his fingers slowly caress my aching, throbbing clit. Sighing and leaning my head back on his shoulder, he starts to rub it slowly in circles. 

Then he stops. In an instant, we are back in the motel room. My pants are buttoned back up and I'm standing in the middle of the room. Michael is back in his seat, with a finger to his lips, telling me to keep quite. I don't understand until the motel room door opens and in walks both Sam and Dean.

"Well, Michael seems to be right," Dean walks right up to me. He kisses me gently and as he pulls back, I see Michael straighten in his seat. "There was a ton of enochian symbols painted up. Cas should be calling back with what they could mean. And why is your face flushed?" Dean takes a step back and looks me up and down. 

"We had an argument," Michael says and Dean turns around to face him. Michael eyes me while he talks. "Y/N stormed out and took a walk I guess. She just got not to long ago." 

"What was the argument about?" Dean asks. "It must have been a big deal to make her leave."

I rub Deans arm. "It's not worth repeating, honestly. After some time alone, I realized it was kind of silly and stupid and shouldn't be brought up again." My eyes dart over to Michael and he gives an understanding nod.

"Agreed," he says.

"Alright, well," Sam's voice perks up from the same table Michael was at. "Aside from the enochian we saw there, there wasn't anyone there. We thought it could be another..."Sam phone rings. "Hey Cas, hold up," Sam switches it to speaker. "Whats going on?"

"You guys need to get out of there now! They've been tracking Michael since he got his new vessel and Michael doesn't no it. It's a trap." The panic in Cas's voice makes us all look at each other wide eyed.

"Let's go," just as Dean turns to grab my arm, a piercing high pitched sound is heard and everyone, but Michael, falls to the ground. 

The sound draws blood from everyones ears. Glass shatters all around us. The sound only gets higher to the point that we all are starting to loose consciousness. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the familiar hands of Michael picking me up.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchesters and Michael try and get the Reader back to the bunker out of Hezekiah’s reach

When I finally come to, I roll over and hold my throbbing head. There's a faint ringing in my ears still. When my eyes adjust I see I that I'm in an entirely different room. I get up and feel the whole room spin around. I groan and feel strong, steady hands on my shoulders.

"Hey there, take it slow," I look up and see Michael kneeling down in front of me. "You've been out for about a day." He turns and grabs a glass of water off the night stand and offers it to me. While I drink, I notice the room is empty, except the two of us.

"Where's Dean and Sam?" I urgently ask as my heart began to race. "Where are we? If you so much as left them, I will kill you."

Michael shushes and cups my face, forcing me to look into his face. "Relax, darling," his calm voice washes over me and I stop talking. "They're fine and unharmed. We are two towns over at another motel. They stepped out about an hour for some food." Michael slowly lets go of my face. 

"How'd you get us out?" I ask handing the empty glass to him. I watch as he turns and sets it on the nightstand beside us. As he gets to his feet I notice the small grimace on his face. "Are you okay?"

Michael nods and sits next to me on the bed I'm on. "Getting you guys out was challenging. First,getting you out was the priority since Hezekiah has some sort of obsession with you. So I got you here and went back for Sam and Dean once I made sure you were safe. They were harder to get out but I managed. When we got back here, you were still out so we started to ward the room to make sure we all were hidden." 

"So you're weak," without thinking I take hold of his hand and hold it. "How were they tracking you?" 

Michael gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "I told Dean and Sam that it's possible that Hezekiah has some recruits which can make it possible for them to channel Angel Radio one way to a specific angel or angels they want to get a message from. A little different from praying to one another or crying out for help." 

"Look about earlier," I start to say but Michael cuts me short.

"You don't need to say anything." Michael took his hand back and stood up. "I understand if you were in the moment. Like you said, it was silly and stupid." 

It feels like a cold dagger was pushed into my chest. "Michael," I whisper as I get off the bed. "That's not what I intended to mean."

"Then what?" Michael turned on me. He takes hold of my arms and backs me up into the wall. "I confess that I'm in love in with you and that for some out of this world reason, I hoped that you felt the same. I mean when we kissed," I watch the hard expression on his face melt into sadness. "I felt you completely give into to me, only to imply that it was stupid and silly." 

I look down at the ground. "I'm sorry," I say. I couldn't get another word out when Michael lifts my chin up to look at me. I use my free hand to remove his hand and slip past him. "What else was I supposed to say? Or do? I love Dean and have feelings for you. It's all so fucking confusing." I turn around and Michael is just staring at. I try and say something else but the door to the motel swings ope.

"We gotta go!" Dean walks towards me and grabs my upper arm and starts to pull me out of the room. "There are angels popping up everywhere. Mikey, you good there? Can you walk or do I need to drag your ass out too?"

I look back. I can tell that the warding is affecting him more. "I can move on my own, thank you." Michael grabs things from around the room and follow us out. Sam is waiting by the car and I notice Cas's truck in the next spot.

"What's the plan?" I ask once we get to the impala and Dean lets me go. "How many angels are there?"

"Cas, do you want to tell them?" Dean's voice sounds firm and tense. There is clearly irritation in his words. "Or should I?" Dean looks up and I see the anger, the fear, the worry, all of it, in his green eyes. 

"Heaven has been compromised." Cas looks down at the ground. All he ever wanted was to get Heaven back to being the way it was before and now he is thrown back all the way to square one. "Apparently for the last year, Hezekiah has been slowly gathering followers to finish out Michaels original plan. Get YN on their side, kill Michael, and rule over Heaven and Earth. Obviously that didn't pan out according to him and now he's leading a full on attack." Cas looks at me. "It's going to be bad."

"So the plan is," Sam leans on the impala and looks at me as well. "Use what angels we have on our side as Dean and I get you back to the bunker. Find the Oz key thing Charlie used and get you the fuck out of this world until it's safe or until Hezekiah is dead."

I look back at Dean. He nods his head as he fumbles with his keys. "I won't go," I look back at Sam. "You can't make me."

I feel the familiar feeling of Michaels hand on my arm. I look at him and I can't help but see the side glance that Dean gives. "I have to agree with them. This is our only safe option. Don't worry, I'll ride along with you guys." Michaels thumb begins to rub my arm. Dean's side glance turns into furrowing his eyebrows. 

"You will be riding along with the other angels," Dean says in a much more deeper voice. I know that tone too. He wasn't happy. I guess that Michael sensed that to, because he lets go of my arm and takes a step back. "In fact, why don't you go get in that truck right now." 

"He does have a good point, Dean," Cas's voice is heard again. "I can drive behind you guys. Jack is more powerful. Having an archangel with you will help make sure that you guys get the to the bunker if anything were to happen to us in the back." 

"That's a good point," Sam says looking at this brother. "I can see that you don't like the idea, but it could be our only shot." 

We all look at Dean. I can see the fight in his eyes. I scoot pass Michael and place a hand on Dean's face and the other on one of his hands. His eyes meet mine and they soften and he gives me a small smile. "Alright," He says taking a deep breath. "I don't like it but I see everyone's point and you all are right. Now let's get this show on the road. YN, you're up front." 

We hit the road as soon as we all are situated. The road is empty for about fifty miles until we hit the country road. Then we see them, the angels, lining up along and across the road. I look behind me and see Cas's truck behind us and the glow of Jack's bright orange eyes. Michael's eyes were also glowing bright. Looking back up front, I see a few angels fall with their vessels eyes being burnt out.

"I got you sweetheart," Dean's hand rests on my legs and I see look at me with a faint smile. "We will be back at the bunker in no time." When Dean looks back at the road, it's only to swerve out of the way of the gathering of more angels. "What the fuck?! Does this dude have the entirety of Heaven at his disposal?" 

"Just focus on driving," Sams voice is heard right behind me. I can hear him mumbling something under his breath. Hopefully some helpful spell that Rowena taught him. 

Then the high pitch sound from earlier rings in my ears making me cry out. Dean's hands fly to his ears and groans, letting the impala swerve around. Sam is heard doing the same thing. In what feels like minutes, the impala hits something and glass shatters all around us. The ringing in our ears stops and the excruciating pain shots through both my legs. 

"Everyone okay?" Dean groans. He see me staring at my legs. "YN?" Then he sees what I see.

In my right thigh, sits a giant shard of glass. In my left thigh sits a piece of metal that's about half the length of my arm. I turn my head to Dean to see the horrified look on his face. "It feels as bad as it looks," I say calmly over the pain that is telling me that cutting my own leg off is the only option to make it all go away. 

Dean reaches over to try and pull the metal out. I know he means well well but he doesn't see it from my angel. I smack his hand away. "Don't touch it," I say taking a deep breath. "If you remove any of these, I will bleed out."

Suddenly my door opens and there Michael gently but quickly pulls me out. He walks a few feet from the car and set me down. "Dean, Sam," he says firmly. "I'm going to need you two to pull these out while I heal her. If we do it fast enough, we can buy dean and her some time to get away." 

Dean and Sam at my side without a word. Dean has hold of the metal, while Sam has that shard of glass. Michael has two hands under theirs and his eyes meet mine. "Now," He says and his eyes glow softly as Dean and Sam pulling the items out. I cry out for a brief second before the pain is gone. All feeling returns to my legs. 

Dean helps me up and before we could make a plan to get away, we are surrounded by angels. I have this uneasy feeling that one of us or all of us weren't going to make it out of this in one piece.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle with Hezekiah/ Dean and Reader have an argument

"Hello brother," Hezekiah walks past the group of angels. "Do you really think you could get away that quickly?" Hezekiah holds a both a plain old angel blade in his hands and the archangel blade. "By the way, incredible vessel. Smart to pick a dying one so when you try and win back your pathetic human you don't have to worry about the push back of yet another host. But you don't have to worry, the three of you will be dead and I will have YN back as my little pet. She will make a lovely mother to all my angels." 

"Yeah, like I will let that shit happen," Dean says as he pulls out an angel blade and steps in front of me. 

"You're out of line, brother," Michael pulls out his blade. I wonder where that thing was kept this whole time. "This plan of yours will fail. Just like mine did."

Hezekiah smiles wickedly and it sent shivers down my spine. "That's because you let humanity in and the Winchester's won. I am always five steps ahead of them. Look around you."

I turn around to see more angels gather around. I then notice that Jack and Cas were being pulled by two other angels. Hands were bound and mouths were gagged. This is not looking in our favor. "What's our plan now?" I ask bending down to pick up a piece of rebar. I know it won't do anything but it was literally something. 

The angels started to slowly close in on us. 

"Fight our way through." Sam says also brandishing an angel blade. Michael turns to me and hands me his blade. 

"This will work better than that piece of rebar," he says before turning back around and I drop the rebar. 

I feel Deans hand on my arm. I look up in time to feel his lips crash to mine. "Just in case," he whispers. "If you see a chance to run, you run and you don't stop. Not for anything. Michael, he will," Dean glances towards Michael who turns his head towards us. "Michael will follow closely behind you to get you quickly to the bunker. He can fly faster with just you once you're in a safe zone. If we all go, it will drain him. Do you understand?" 

I see the fear, the concern, the love all in his eyes. He had just gotten me back and now there is a huge chance we won't ever see each other again. "Okay," I say softly.

"Let's do this," Dean turns from me and flips his blade around.

The angels gets closer and my heart starts to race with each step that gets closer. Dean stabs the first angel while Sam get's thrown back. Michael blasts a few angels back, making a clear way for me to take off running towards the edge of the nearby forest.

I'm tackled to the ground and the blade in my hand is kicked away. The angel that has me pinned is smiling and holding two fingers. "Time for a little nap," she says before I see a blade poke out of her chest. Her eyes start to glow as she screams out. She falls off me and I see Michael standing there with the blade in his hand.

"Let's go," he says helping me up. 

I look back to see Sam and Dean fighting their way through the angels. Cas managed to get out of his restraints while Jack was nowhere to be seen. They must have ran off with him. I look back at Michael and nod. "Okay," I say taking of back towards the forest.

We get to the edge and stop and look back and see that more angels had shown up and were ganging up the boys. I so badly wanted to go back and help them but, I knew that if I did, it would only take one angel to grab me and go. Then that's when I see it.

I see Hezekiah stalking towards Dean with his blade in hand. Dean is covered almost head to toe in blood. He get's thrown down against the impala and before he could get up, Hezekiah drives his blade into his chest. I feel my heart stop and drop as I scream out and Michaels arms are tightly around me.

As if in slow motion, I fight back against the archangel who is trying to tell me that I need to continue going on and that I'll be fine. But I can't focus on that. I twist around and somehow manage to get the archangel blade out of Michaels hand and slash at his upper arm. He lets me go and I take off running back towards what could also be my death. 

With the blade in my hand, I weave in and out of the angels killing them when they are within reach. I'm sure Michael is behind me but that doesn't matter at all. If I die, I die. If I'm taken, then I'm taken. As long as I get a few good licks into trying to kill Hezekiah. 

I finally approach him and throw a punch at him. He's surprised by the action but smiles when he sees that it's me. "You're making this easy for me." He holds his hand out and his eyes start to glow but Michael is behind him spinning him around and placing his hand over his heads. Michaels eyes glow brighter as Hezekiah's body starts to glow. If it weren't for Sam pulling me away, I might have been killed by exploding angel. 

When it's done, whatever angels weren't disintegrated, they were gone. Maybe back to heaven? Who knew. Sam and I stand up and make our way back to Dean. He's laying against the impala. There is not sign of life but his green eyes are still open. I fall on my knees next to him and take his face in my hands. The tears start to fall down my face. 

"Cas," My voice breaks when I look the angel who's face was equally as pained as mine. "Can you do something?" 

"I'm sorry," Cas says touching my shoulder. "He's gone."

"Michael?" I turn to the archangel. He's standing there staring at me. "You're stronger and more powerful than Cas. Is there something you can do? I can't loose him like this." My voice cracks and breaks as I hold back the sob that wants to break through. 

Michael kneels on Deans other side and takes my hands in his. "There is one thing I can try. I can't make any promises. I just need to close your eyes. All of you."

I close my eyes and then feel Michaels soft lips gently press to mine. It's only for a second until he pulls back and rests his forehead on mine. In seconds I can see a glow through my eyelids. I start to squeeze them shut.

"I love you Y/N Y/L/N," He whispers.

***Two Weeks Later***

I stand in the middle of my room as I stare at the three duffle bags on my bed. I've packed what wanted to take with me. Everything from the last few weeks play in my head again until my heart breaks all over again. Dean had been dead until he wasn't. Then it was Michael who had laid there. His body smoking. No one, not even heaven, knows what he did to get Dean breathing again. All we know, Michael died doing it. 

I remember loosing it. I remember Dean, once he had figured out what had been going on, pulled me into a hug. Very similar to how Michael had when I saw Dean die moments before. Cas took care of the body and then returned to heaven where Jack was already taking charge and dealing with the rebels. 

When Dean had gotten the impala in driving condition we headed back to the bunker where I locked myself away. Until a week later there was a small knock and when I opened the door there stood Maggie. Rowena and Sam managed to get her back. I lost it and remember her holding me. Forgiving me. 

I lick my lips and grab a few more things from the room and shove into the bags. There's a knock at the door. I zip the bags up and open the door. There stood Dean, with his bright green eyes full of concern. He looks passed me and sees the duffle bags. 

"Going somewhere?" He asks forcing a smile. 

"Um," I say. "Yeah, I was thinking about leaving until I'm ready to come back or something." I watch Dean's fall. This isn't going to be easy.

"Why?" His voice is rough. 

"I can't be here after everything I've done," I say. "Even though Maggie is back, I killed her. Hezekiah used me to try and take over the world. I released Michael, who in the end gave his life for you. I slept with Michael on that boat." My voice trails off as I remember that moment on the trail with Michael. "I kissed Michael at that motel and let him touch me. I let him kiss me before you were brought back. His last words were telling me he loved me. I hurt you and I hurt myself."

Dean just stares at me as I grab the duffle bags and sling them over my shoulder. As I'm walking by him, Dean grabs hold of my arm and spins me around. "I'm not going to let you leave. We can talk this over and figure things out. I know it's been a crappy couple months, But come one," Dean's voice starts to break. "I just got you back, sweetheart." 

I take my free hand and place it over his. "I'm sorry," I whisper and pull his hand away and walk out the bedroom with Dean walking after me and spins me around again. 

"Look," his voice raises. "I'm sorry Michael died. But you have to stay, damnit! You have to stay because I love you. I love you to death, Y/N. Just please stay." The tears in his eyes start to fall and it kills me. But I need to do this. 

"I'll keep in touch," I say softly fighting back the tears in my own eyes. "Tell Sam and Maggie I'm sorry and to understand I need this time away." 

Dean drops his hands and just stares at me. I back away a few steps before turning my back on him and headed out of the bunker. The last thing I hear is Dean throwing something against the wall and it shattering.


	16. Sixteen-Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader runs into someone from her past

Three Years Later

I am sitting in the coffee shop sipping on my hot drink, reading a book I picked up at the entrance of the shop. It's about finding a lost love and for some strange reason it's very comforting. I look up and stare at the storm rolling in. I will have to leave soon to get back to my apartment. 

After I left the bunker, I did keep in touch with the boys for a year and then stopped. It was hard having to see a text from Dean asking, no more like begging me, to come back. Soon after that, it was Maggie checking in on me. Then I made the hard choice to make myself disappear. 

New name.

New phone.

New life.

I hadn't hunted in over a year and to be honest, it felt amazing to live a somewhat normal life. I still am very careful of my surroundings. I drop my hand to my side where both a small blade and hand gun sit. Over the last year, while I worked to settle down and get myself a job, I have slowly added tattoos to help protect me. To the public eye they are weird symbols going down my spine. But for me, I'm hidden from demons, angels, locator spells, and much more. 

"Hi there," a males voice stirs me from my thoughts. I turn to see a ginger green eyed man standing next to my table. "Sorry, you seemed really lost in thought. I just wanted to come over and say hi. I've seen you around. Mind if I sit?"

"Um sure," I say, mentally reminding myself that I'm making a new life here. "I'm Martha," I say. Obviously not true, that was grandmothers name.

"James," the man say smiling. "Where are you from?"

Oh boy, I look out the window again and just stop. I swear I see something or someone familiar across the street. "Kansas," I say softly. I look back at James. "Lawerence area."

"That's awesome, I have some family that lives there," he laughs. "Did you know any Gordons there?" 

"Sadly no, I was only there for a few years and lived on the outskirts," I look back out the window and still the figure standing there. I start to gather my things, "I'm sorry James, you seem like a lovely guy, but I have to go. Gotta check on my cat." Another lie. I have to see what the hell I am seeing Michael across the street.

I hurry outside and the figure is gone. I look around and spot him a block away. I follow it until is disappears again. Which is super frustrating. I look to the right and see him again, there's a determined look on his face. 

"Alright," I say not caring about the people that hear me. "If you disappear, I'm back to that shop. I can't be chasing ghosts all over town." I walk towards the figure only to see it walk off to the right. I begin to jog and when I round the corner, again Michael disappears. I shake my head, "Son of bitch." I turn around and walk into someone. "Sorry."

Their hands grip my shoulders to steady me. They pull me back and there stands right in front of me is Dean Winchester himself. His green eyes haven't changed much but they did look a bit more empty. More hollow. He slowly drops his hands from my shoulders. 

"I saw you a pass by a shop I was in," he takes a step back and puts his hands in his jacket pockets. "I had to see if it was really you."

I look down. "I thought I saw something, but I guess it was just a mirage or trick in my head." I look back and Dean's eyes are looking me over inch by slow inch. "What brings you here?" 

Dean takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly before answering. "A solo case," He swallows hard. "I was just wrapping it up and heading back home." 

I look around see Michael not too far from us. He has a small smile on his face and he gives a small nod before his figure just disappears like smoke being blown away. I look back and see Dean was looking in the same direction.

"Did you see him, too?" I ask.

Dean nods. "Yeah," He turned to face me. "Is he back?" 

"I don't think so," I cross my arms tightly. "He showed up outside the coffee shop I was in. He lead me here. Kind of like I lead..." My words slowly trail off. "Dean, I think we were supposed to run into each other."

"I think so too," Dean licks his lips as he looks me over again.

"Want to go back to my apartment?" I ask. "I have beer and we can order in. There's a place that makes and delivers the greasiest burger ever." 

"You had me at beer," Dean smiles and I feel my heart stop a bit.

Within an hour we were back at my apartment. 

"It's not much," I say looking at the mix matches furniture. "But it's something."

"It's nice," Dean says plopping on the couch. "This feels better than that hard mattress at the motel."

I smile and head to the kitchen and fish two beers out of the fridge. I turn around and Dean is right there. His hands are on my hips, backing me up until my back hits the fridge. Without taking his eyes off mine, his hand slowly run up my sides until their cupping my face. He lays his forehead on mine. 

"I looked everywhere for you," he whispers . "Every case I was one, I'd look for you or hope that I'd run into you. Now," his voice trails off and I can hear the emotion in it. 

"I'm here now," I whisper back. "I'm not going anywhere."

I don't know who moved in first but Deans lips are on mine and my body just melts into his. Deans hand find their way to my hips again and he picks me up and spins around and set me on the table. He pulls back for a breath of air while I place the beer behind me. I turn back and grab the collar of his shirt and wrap my legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

"I'm sorry," I whisper before pressing my lips back to his. I feel his tongue slide over my bottom lip and I give him access. He explores every part of my mouth as his hands work on pulling my shirt over my head. Leaving my plain black bra on. My hands drops to work on his pants. Once they were loose enough, both hands are sliding past the elastic. Grabbing his already hard member and rubbing it.

Dean moans against my mouth. "Fuck," he says pulling back. "God, I've missed you." He crashes his lips again picking me up and leading me to the couch.

"I've miss you, too," I say as I lay on my back while Dean hovers over me.

THE END


End file.
